Obsecion Royai
by Deebbie
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! Una serie de oneshot de Roy x Riza! Roy no ha querido hacer su trabajo en todo el día su teniente como simpre obligandolo, el coronel le ofrece un particular cambio de cargos, Roy como teninte y Riza como Coronel, que sucedera?
1. Mision especial

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Misión especial**

Se le venia una nueva misión, pero esta vez sabía que iba a ser distinta. Se encontraba listo para partir, se había preparado muy bien, una maleta para una semana que también había traído un traje de baño, solo por si se podría bañar.

En la estación de trenes esperaba a su acompañante, esta vez se había levantado temprano para llegar a tiempo, se le acercaba ella, caminando como siempre lo hacia, pero como siempre, él embobado mirándola o mas bien pensado pervertidamente como se vería con bikini, llego a donde se encontraba él, haciendo el saludo militar y preguntarse porque esta "misteriosa" misión era solo para ellos dos.

Después de dos horas de viajes llegaron y a pesar de que era de noche se veía un paisaje hermoso, y sin ningún problema ¿Que un trabajo harían ahí? Se dirigieron hacia el hotel dado, para pedir sus habitaciones.

**-Disculpe soy el Coronel Roy Mustang-** le dijo con una sonrisa seductora a la recepcionista, que hizo que se sonrojara y que a la vez su acompañante se molestara.

-**Estamos en horas de trabajo Coronel**- Replico ella.

**-¿Y cuales son nuestras habitaciones señorita?-** no haciéndole caso

-**Son…**- leyó el documento- **la suite matrimonia 13 para la pareja…-** y antes de terminar de decir el resto de la oración escuchó gritos de los dos al mismo tiempo que decían_ "Suite matrimonia para la pareja!!!!"_-

**- Disculpe señorita, pero tiene que haber un error, acaso nos podría separar las habitaciones?**-Exclamo ella un poco molesta.

**-Lo siento mucho, pero todas están ocupadas-**

**-Me permitiría saber quien hizo las reservas?- **con una sonrisa que hizo que la recepcionista no se pudiera negar.

**-El señor me pido que no lo revelara su nombre, pero siento usted… pues era el teniente coronel Maes Hu…-** otra ves fue interrumpida…esta ves escucho un _"con que fue Hughes"_ por parte de los dos al mimo tiempo.

**-Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero no se puede hacer ningún cambio y este el único hospedaje que hay en el pueblo**- añadió tratando de no ser interrumpida esta vez.

**-Entonces no nos queda otra opción, verdad Riza?**- le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojó, además ara la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y para esconderlo agrego -**Es solo trabajo, así que no importa**- ni ella misma se creía lo que decía, como no le iba a importar! Si era una maravilla, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Roy, pero disimulaba muy bien y conociendo a Maes apostaba que esa no seria la única sorpresa que le esperaba.

El boton los acompaño hasta su habitación y casi se cayeron de espaldas cuando se dieron cuenta que había una sola cama en el cuarto, es decir, que a parte de compartir la pieza iban a tener que compartir la cama!! Como no se dieron cuenta antes… pensaban, pero esa era porque estaban muy perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado cuando había dicho "suite".

Riza por su parte estaba un tanto alterada, o mas bien esa era la excusa que se repetía mentalmente para no admitir que en verdad se moría de ganas de meterse a la cama con Roy, _"solo trabajo"_ murmuraba para si misma.

**-Si quieres yo duermo el sillón… no quiero incomodarte-** mintió él, porque en realidad deseaba mucho dormir junto a ella, pero no quería obligarla a nada y así podría saber que es lo que opinaba al respecto.

**-No te preocupes**- sonrió- **no me incomoda**- y Roy feliz antes las palabra le devolvió la sonrisa y fue cuado reaccionó, alto que estaba diciendo! Eso podría delatarla pensó y para arreglarlo solo dijo- **pero, me sentiría incomoda si duerme en el sillón y mañana no podría realizar su trabajo con eficacia- **

Todas las ilusiones de Roy se vinieron abajo, se desilusiono totalmente, solo por eso decía que no le incomodaba? Para que al día siguiente pusiera hacer bien su trabajo? Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Otra vez ese estorbo!! Que acaso era la única palabra que le importaba? Riza rompió el incomodo silencio.

**-Permiso, voy al baño a cambiarme **– entro con la maleta al baño y cambiándose se puso a pensar que en verdad la habitación era preciosa y todo en absoluto no parecía una misión, si no un sueño hecho realidad e iba a dormir con su amor imposible, aunque temía un poco lo que podría pasar, no quería que fuese una mas de la lista.

Roy quien ya se había cambiado aprovecho de llamar a su amigo, sabía que era tarde pero debía estar despierto, tomó el telefono y marco a Hughes, esperando que contestara**- Maes?**- dijo al escuchar su vos por el otro lado de la línea- **Que rayos fue lo que hiciste!!!!-** le grito-

**_Yo se que tu sientes algo por ella, así que solo hice lo que tu nunca te habrías atrevido a hacer, tómalo como unas vacaciones de mi parte-_**dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo-

**Unas Vacaciones??? –** subiendo el tono de su voz - **Eres es estúpido o que??!! Si yo no lo havia era porque ella no quiere nada con migo, aparte del trabajo!!! – **le grito enfadado, pero Hughes sabia que no era así, así que le respondió-

**_Te aseguro que no es así… intenta y podrás saber de lo que te hablo- _**Roy ya mas tranquilo, solo exclamo con una voz un tanto triste- **Solo espero que resulte bien… En una semana nos ve…- **corto el teléfono hipnotizado y no término su frase porque se quedo embobado mirando a Riza que tenia puesto un pequeño pijama de pantaloncitos cortos que hacían que luciera sus magnificas piernas y una blusita de tiritas ajustada a su bello cuerpo según la descripción de Roy, quien hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirase a su cuerpo y poder abrasarla, acariciarla y besarla y por decirle que se veía hermosa, y si lo hacía de seguro que le llegada mas de una bala. Se sonrojó fuertemente cuando vio la mirada perdida de Roy en su cuerpo, como nunca se imagino que estaría en la misma habitación que él empaco el pijama de siempre.

Después de todo Roy estaba enamorado de ella, estaba muy feliz y emocionado desde el principio, cuando le habían dicho que tenia una misión solo para los dos… cuando tendrían que compartir el cuarto y ahora mas la cama!! Definitivamente ésta era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, era su único amor, a pesar de salía con tantas chica y de que él jamás pensó que se podría enamorase de alguien.

En cambio él llevaba un pantalón sencillo pero una camisa que resaltaba su músculo pecho y mas se sonrojó al verlo pero otra vez para disimular dijo**- mejor nos vamos a dormir, apuesto que la misión de mañana será dura- **mientras sin mirarlo a los ojos paso por al lado de él, pero el alquimista la tomo delicadamente por la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él.

Y tomándola por los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos con una voz muy dulce le dijo- **No existe tal misión, Hughes lo planeo todo-** acercándose mas a ella.

**-Entonces… entonces por qué… estamos acá? - **preguntó un poco confundida aunque sospechaba las respuesta… pero prefería no pensar en lo que nunca podría suceder.

**-Porque él hizo lo que yo nunca me habría atrevido a hacer – **la brazo con cariño y dulzura tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía y ella solo de pie siendo abrasada que no hacia nada, después de su estado de shock porque no se podía creerlo lo que estaba pasando, reaccionó y correspondió al abrazo, y éste acto le dio fuerzas al coronel para continuar **– Y todo porque te amo riza**- le susurro al oído, busco sus labios pero los de ella encontraron primero los de él dándose un apasionado beso y al separarse por falta de aire ella le respondió- **Yo también te amo- **ante esto Roy sonrió con placidez y siguió besándola haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar al tope de la cama y bajando lentamente la acostó en la cama y el encima de ella besándose, se acariciaban mutuamente y así se demostraron el amor que sentía uno por el otro por el resto de la noche y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Era de mañana y el sol le llagaba a Roy en la cara, se despertó adormilado sintiendo una figura femenina desnuda en su pecho que dormía placidamente la acaricio dulcemente dejando su mano estaba en la cintura de ella como inicialmente estaba, pero esta vez no era cualquier persona, era SU riza y no era un sueño, le dio un beso para despertarla y cumpliendo su propósito al ver que acomodaba un poco, habló.

-**Buenos días cariño, dormiste bien?- **pregunto él

-**Buenos días – **la beso- **nunca había dormido tan bien- **sonrió **-y usted?**

**-Mejor que nunca y no es necesario que sea tan formal-**

**-Pero aun estamos trabajando, estoy disfrutando de mejor la misión y más importante que he tenido, tu- **besándolo dulcemente.

**-Opino lo mismo…- **y pensó,_ "pero esta vez la palabra "trabajo" nunca me había gustado mas…"_**- mejor no les llames misión, sino vacaciones.**

-**Entonces levantémonos y vamos a la playa a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones – **y ella pasando los brazos por su cuello agrego - **apuesto que mueres por verme en bikini.**

**-La verdad es que ya te tengo aquí y no me hace falta nada mas, pero con bikini te verás hermosa, lo se-** se incorporo y se sentó en las piernas de Roy tapándose con las sabanas…** -pero antes debemos ir a bañarnos-** se pararon de la cama y besándose se fueron hacia el baño que después Roy de un portazo cerro la puerta

Definitivamente para los dos esta iban a ser las mejores vacaciones, y todo se lo debían a Hughes, gracias a él estaban juntos y se podrían disfrutar por una semana sin que nadie los molestara. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus vidas.

Y eso fue lo que paso en una misión muy especial, pero ésta era mas importante que las otras ya que se trataba de pasar junto al ser amado.

Hola a todos!!! Bueno éste es lo primero que publico en vida… espero contar con su apoyo! Voy a seguir haciendo mas historia así… son como pequeñas historias, no se si se llaman drabbles o son puros One-shots, si alguien sabe como se llaman me dice, bueno? D

Otro día les traigo otra historia y espero que sea de su agrado! Espero sus review


	2. Un dia sin ti

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Un día sin ti **

Estaba solo, ese día no había ido ella, la había dejado en la cama por la mañana y no había querido despertarla, porque en el día anterior se había sentido muy mal y tenía fiebre. Esto hizo que se sintiera totalmente triste y solo en el día de hoy, sin ganas de hacer nada, nunca hacía nada pero esta vez era con un motivo en especial.

Mejor que lamentarse era ponerse a trabajar, tomo un lápiz en la mano dispuesto a firmar un pila de documentos que le esperaban, pero los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Y comos siempre él no hacia su trabajo, estaba más bien durmiendo con los pies en alto y relajado en su confortable silla, ahora que había logrado su sueño no tenía porque trabajar, o era lo que él cría.

**-Por favor Roy hace tu trabajo**- le dijo después besarlo delicadamente mientras dormía, ahora era esa la táctica que nunca le fallaba **-ahora mas que nunca deberías hacerlo**

**-Pero si ya soy Führer-** le reclamo como niño pequeño- **además no me des órdenes…**

**-Pero si antes también te las daba-**

**-Y ahora eres mi esposa!-**

**-Mayor razón para que de "ordenes" ahora mejor termina con tu…**- Roy la tomó por la cintura, la sentó sobre sus piernas y la beso dulcemente, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar sus berrinches.

**-Yo quiero que el tú seas mi trabajo- **la miró lujurioso-** Soy el Führer y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –** ella lo beso aceptando las ordenes de su esposo y superior.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

No podía trabajar así…con tantos recuerdos no se concentraba en lo absoluto, mejor era darse un descanso, tomar aire libre y quizás, tan solo quizás podría ponerse a trabajar. Salió a fuera, era su lugar favorito, escondido entre lo árboles y alejado del recinto de los militares, era el lugar mas especial donde solían ir cuando querían descansar tranquilos y sin molestias.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se quito la chaqueta, le llegaba un rayo de sol a la cara así que se tuvo que moverse para evitar el sol, y vio una planta a unos pasos mas allá de donde se encontraba, ésta era grande y hermosa. De nuevo otro recuerdo se le venía a la mente. Era ya de hace muchísimo tiempo pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

**_Flash Back _**

Estaban él apoyado en el árbol y Riza recostada sobre su pecho con el pelo suelto tal como a él le gustaba, durmiendo tranquilamente, y la mano de él en su cintura para darle mayor comodidad, tapados por las dos chaquetas de los militares, ya que a pesar de que no hacía frío, estaba nublado y corría una brisa fresca.

**-Nos vamos? –** ella se incorporó, haciendo que al coronel no le gustara nada.

**-No, aun no- **con un rápido movimiento la devolvió al lugar en que se encontraba antes y cariñosamente le dijo -**Si te alejas, me dara mucho frío-**

**-Pero si nos retardamos, podemos levantar sospechas-** le dijo dándole un gran beso, para ver si con eso cambiaba de opinion-

**-No me puedo negar a ti**– devolviéndole el beso de la misma manera y ella se paró haciendo que se le cayera de un bolsillo un sobre de una semilla de una flor, Roy quien estaba sobre la manta la recogió.

**-Y esto?- **la abrió, y Riza le explicó que era para plantarla en su casa pero sin quieres se la había llevado en el bolsillo.

**-Entonces plantémosla aquí y de ahora en adelante éste a va ser en nuestro lugar favorito y secreto-** los dos la plantaron con mucho agrado marcando su lugar para después irse a trabajar.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Esto le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil, intentar apartar su mente de ella era demasiado complicado, si cada cosa que hacía le recordaba su esposa, y tan solo un día que no venía y ya estaba agonizando. Miró su reloj, ya era de almorzar, se paro y fue hacia su oficina para sacar su almuerzo, no tenía ni unas ganas de comer en el casino, aunque Havoc y los otros lo habían invitado él se había negado. Sacó el delicioso almuerzo que lo había preparado ella, a pesar de estar enferma. Comenzó a comer despacio, cuchara por cucharada esta vez si que sentía muy solito y recordó otra vez…

_**Flash Back**_

Era hora del almuerzo y estaba en su antigua oficina, la de coronel, fue cuando por primera vez tubo un encuentro mas "cercano" con ella, unos día antes había tenido un accidente y estaba muy lastimado, había afectado sus dedos y misteriosamente no podía firmar ni un papel, y ya era hora de comer, todos sus subordinados dieron la excusa de irse a otro lugar para salir a comer.

**-Teniente, me va a tener que dar la comida usted, porque yo así no puedo comer nada- **le dijo provocativamente e hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero ya menos perturbada por sus pensamientos saco rápidamente su arma y apuntándole a su cabeza dispuesta a disparar- **Usted puede comer perfectamente solo-**le replicó

**-Por favor no me apuntes con esa cosa- **le dijo asustado, aunque muchas veces le apuntaba siempre se asustaba mucho, viendo que ella recargaba la pistola, agrego- **Comeré solo, no se preocupe-**

Caminaron los dos hacia el comedor que ya estaba vacío, y comenzaron a comer, el coronel apenas podía sostener sus cubiertos y menos podía comer. Entonces Riza resignada le saco de la mano el tenedor que sostenía y le dio la comida en la boca, esto sorprendió mucho a Roy, pero a la vez lo alegro, y era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca.

**-Que no dijo usted que debía comer solo?- **le dijo un poco burlón

**-Pero viéndolo tan incomodo comiendo, no me quedo otra alternativa a que ayudarle-** Le dijo metiéndole un poco de comida para que no pudiera contestar. Le gustaba muchísimo cuando ella lo trataba así, como a un niño pequeño que sin ella no podría hacer nada.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Después de terminar de comer con los recuerdos en su mete, durmió por largo rato, después de todo tenía mucho sueño ya que había velado el de ella por toda la noche. Y después de su gran siesta se despertó por un sueño donde ella moría por su culpa. Ya era bastante tarde le faltaba solo unas 2 hora para terminar su turno y solo debía responder una solicitud de algún militar. Se paró y fue al estante, sacó una ficha y volvió a recodar.

_**Flash Back**_

Era su primer día como Führer y lo primero que debía hacer era dar hacer su primera orden y esa sería…

**-Aún quieres cambiar el uniforme femenino?- **le dijo en un tono muy triste.

**-Pues no**- la atrajo hacía él dándole un dulce beso que fue prueba suficiente para que ella creyera en sus palabras, pero para asegurarse agregó **–Antes yo solo quería cambiarlo para ver tus piernas – **La abraso contra él**- pero eso ya lo logre, y no necesito ver a nadie mas que a ti- **y fue esta vez Riza quien lo beso satisfecha.

**-Mi primera orden va a ser quitar la estúpida ley de fraternalisación y así podernos…**- se arrodillo ante ella y sacó una pequeña cajita y le dijo con una voz muy decidida-** Te quieres casar con migo? – **ella no lo dudo ni un omento y con un "Por supuesto" se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso. Y después de separarse Roy le puso el anillo de matrimonio que había escogido con mucha delicadeza.

Ese era unos de los días mas felices que había tenido en su vida

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Firmó la solicitud y ya era hora de irse de salir del trabajo y apenas se dio la hora salió, diríamos que fue prácticamente el primero en salir. Se dirigió a la casa de ambos, tenían una casa en central para los dos, era cómoda, amplia y confortable. Por el camino se fue pensando en que no podía vivir ni un momento separado de ella, si se iba o no estaban juntos podría morir y ya lo había comprobado en ese día, los recuerdos atormentaban su mente y no lo dejaban en paz, pero después de todo los días junto a su Riza habían sido los mejores de su vida. Llegó por fin a su casa abrió la puerta y la vio en la entrada limpiando la casa, se veía excelente! Y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia ella y besarla con pasión, ella estaba desprevenida, pero sabía que era él, podía reconocer su beso en cualquier momento y lugar.

**-Te extrañe tanto cariño-** le hablo después que se rompió el beso, llevándola al sofá acostándola sobre él.

**-Yo también te extrañe muchísimo- **la verdad es que no solo Roy se la había pasado recordando todos los momentos juntos, si no también ella lo había echo.

**-Pero veo que ya estas mejor-**le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, para ver si tenía temperatura**- No tienes nada de fiebre.**

**-Me he sentido mejor que ayer, mañana si que voy al trabajo-** apoyándose sobre su pecho-** No soportaría ni un día mas sin que estés con migo-**

**-Yo tampoco-** la levantó del sofá, llevándosela a la cama y recostándola suavemente le susurró - **Es bastante tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano, ya es hora de dormir-**

**-Dormir?- **le contestó seductoramente y lo beso con pasión para luego comenzara quitarle la chaqueta que la camisa que llevaba puesta-** No creas que vamos a dormir…- **fue lo ultimo que le alcanzó a decir porque unos labios se ahogaron en los de ella, transmitiéndole con todo su ser que nunca mas se volverían a separar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien! Esa fue la segunda historia que hago . Espero seguir haciendo mas! Les asefuro que voy a seguir así. Muchísimas gracias los que me apoyan en esto, de verdad que les agradezco mucho, hacen que me suba el animo y que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo! gracias a todas!

**VALE BLACK:** muchas gracias amiga! Y gracias también por ayudarme a subirlo, la verdad es que también yo estoy feliz que me decidí a publicar… hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y tu me animaste mucho! Entonces Cuento con tu apoyo para la próxima historia.

**Mary-1993:** que bueno que te gusto! Me alegra mucho poder tener una lectora que le guste lo que hago y te aseguro que leerás más, porque estoy decidida a hacer por lo menos 10 de estos. Bye y gracias

**Rinko-Inukai: **me agrada mucho tenerte como lectora! La verdad es que te admiro mucho! Espero que te guste este también este…y fiel lectora… Pues gracias! Y hasta el Proximo

**Unubium: **gracias por dejar tu reviews! Y totalmente adicta al royai! Ya soy del clan! Yupi ToT que lindo! Bueno si… son un poquito calentones… y aquí igual xD

Y que te guste este! Nos leemos en el próximo.

**oOo-Lady Scorpio-oOo**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Tengo que mejorar por supuesto, aun me falta mucho y así poder escribir tan bien como tu Y que bueno que me explicaste eso de los drables, no entendía mucho… hasta la próxima publicación. Chau

**Sherrice Adjani: **Gracias! Aquí tienes otra mas, y que alegría que te gusto! Y espero que este también… para ser mi primera historia… quedo bien… pero me gusto mas esta! Espero ir mejorando cada vez más. Nos leemos pronto

Walku-chan : yo también amo el royai!! ¬ y no te sientas intimidada…xD porque tu también escribes muy bien! Y Gracias por lo que dijiste entonces cuento con tigo para esta y la próxima historia 


	3. Mala suerte?

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Mala suerte?**

Todo iba del mal en peor, las cosas no podían estar mas mal, se reclamaba a si mismo, Caminaba a bajo la lluvia, ese día no había llevado un paraguas para protegerse, y como lo iba a saber?! Si ni si quiera había escuchado el pronóstico del tiempo. Entonces comenzó a recordar su asqueroso día de mala suerte.

_**Flash Back **_

Lunes por la mañana, se levantó, era tarde, para variar. Aun así no se podía ir de su casa muerto de hambre, tenía que tomar desayuno, OH No! Pensó, ya no le quedaba ni un grano de café, buscó a ver si había te, nada, leche? Tampoco, Jugo? Menos No le quedo otra que tomar Agua! Con unas tostadas sin que ponerle al pan.

Se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, se demoro tanto en buscar algo para tomar que perdió tiempo, debía irse al trabajo, salió apurado, caminó al auto, pero algo no estaba bien, buscó en su bolsillo y no encontró nada! Había olvidado las llaves del auto. Se devolvió a la casa y se dio cuenta que las llaves de su casa las había dejado adentro. Tenía unas guardada en la oficina, ya que Riza se lo había recomendado y no seria la primera vez que las usaría. No le quedo otra, mas que irse caminando al trabajo, pero como era muy tarde tubo que correr, no le queda tan lejos, pero si era un camino difícil.

Llegó a la milicia con una hora de atraso, por suerte estaba su teniente ahí, esperándolo, preocupada pensando que algo le había pasado, lo ayudó a entrar sin que lo regañaran, en su oficina se fue directo a sentarse en la silla para tomar su gran y merecido descanso y su subordinada le ofreció un café, que gustoso aceptó, ya que no había tomado en la mañana.

Ya había pasado una hora, y Roy Mustang pensaba en la suerte que tenía, ya que ella no lo estaba molestando para que se pusiera a trabajar, mas bien lo había dejado descansar por un tiempo, porque se imaginaba lo que le pasaba, era como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Abrió los ojos asustado, sintiendo el frío metal de una pistola en su cuello.

**-Ya lo he dejado descansar lo suficiente, es hora de que se ponga a firmar papales-** le dijo seria, pero a la vez dulce.

**- No es necesario que me apuntes, si me lo hubieses pedido ya yo estaría trabajando- **le contesto alterado viendo que ella ya casi halaba el gatillo, pero luego la vio fruncir el ceño y recargar su arma- **Donde están esos papeles?**

**-Tome**- pasándole una pila de documentos- **Después de terminar, si quiere puede ir a comer-**

Pasaron pasado mucho tiempo, estaba desorientado, miro su reloj y ya la hora del almuerzo ya se le había pasado hace mucho, pero estaban en descanso y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando todos sus subordinados habían salido a comer. Algo recordaba, era una Hawkeye diciendo que ya era hora de comer y si quería se podía retirar, pero el estaba tan concentrado leyendo que no la escuchó y ella se fue.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto al ir al casino, pero éste estaba ya cerrado, genial! Pensó y ahora que iba a comer? Si en la mañana no había comido casi nada que haría ahora? Se devolvió decepcionado con la cabeza agachada, vio unos zapatos y subió la mirada, era ella con una bandeja del almuerzo llena de comida.

**-Supuse que se olvidaría de venir a comer así que le reserve una bandeja para usted-**le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que lo dejo cautivado.

**-Muchas gracias!**- le devolvió la sonrisa dejándola sonrosada y claro mas contento se fueron a sentarse en una mesa que había en el jardín, todavía estaban en horas de descanso y perfectamente Roy podían comer.

Después de un almuerzo agradable, regresaron a la oficina, y así paso la tarde, si nada que hacer pues el trabajo no era mucho, solo firmar papales a los cuales como siempre si no lo hacia le iba a llegar una bala. Ya se hacia tarde y ella se había ido a su casa siempre era la ultima en irse para arreglarlo todo, pero esta vez tenia asuntos que hacer.

Se puso el abrigo, dispuesto a regresar a su casa, salio del recinto militar, Oh no, el cielo estaba gris y las nubes negras, cargadas de agua, agua que lo mojaría desde luego.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero lo que mas le molestaba de sus recuerdos, era que no había dado cuenta de que siempre ella estaba ahí para ayudarle en lo que necesitara, nunca le agradecía nada, y ahora que esta vez la necesitaba, ella no estaba. Pero era algo mas que necesidad…era un sentimiento distinto… solo trataba de engañarse así mismo. Se reclamaba a gritos, depuse de todo no había nadie que lo pudiera escuchar… que mas daba? Estaba empapado, caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, no había nadie en las calles, hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él, seguramente seria alguna persona ebria… era bastante tarde, pero una voz que lo llamo _"Coronel?"_ lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas y si! Era ella… y estaba sosteniendo un paraguas, además llevaba ropa de civil! Y una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, se veía hermosa!

**-Que hace aqui, coronel?- **le pregunto en un tono muy dulce, uno que rara vez se le escuchaba en el trabajo, y a la vez que lo dejo atontado.

**-yo… solo… caminaba bajo la lluvia-** ni el mismo se creyó lo que decía, pero sintió como sus cuerpos de rozaban ya que ella lo cubría con el paraguas, solo se le ocurrió preguntar**- y usted?- **

**-Si no se fijo, coronel, yo vivo aquí-** le contesto en un tono un tanto sarcástico- **Mejor entramos para que no se siga mojando.**

Caminaron unos pasos hasta estar en la puerta de la entrada de su casa, hasta que ella a abrió la puerta y un Black Hayate salio a recibir a su ama y a su acompañante, el perrito ladraba y daba salto de felicidad al ver a Roy y este le acaricio con dulzura la cabeza del animal. Riza le indico que se sacara la ropa mojada y se la pasara para secarla y por mientras tendría que quedarse allí. Se saco en el baño la ropa y se puso una nueva que le paso ella, le quedaba a la perfección, mientras se preguntaba como era posible que riza tuviera ropa de hombre? Solo esperaba que no fuera de algunos de sus novios!! Se decía muy enojado… como si estuviera celoso.

Cuando salio y la mujer se perdió de vista, se fue se puso a mirar la casa, nunca antes había estado allí solo afuera, no era grande, pero si muy acogedora y linda, tenia el toque que solo ella podía darle a las cosas, era su encanto? O su inteligencia? O podría ser su belleza… que hacia que todo siempre le resultara a la perfección. Se sentó en el sillón hasta que apareció Riza por una puerta, ofreciéndole una taza de café y sentándose en una silla.

Después de una conversación grata para los dos y unos minutos de tranquilidad **-Y dime Riza?-** era extraño que la llamara por su nombre se dijo así mismo, pero ya no estaban en horas de trabajo**- Porque saliste a la calle a estas horas y lloviendo-**

**-Cuando escuche unos gritos me asuste y salí a ver quien era, me di cuenta que era usted, coronel- **le contestó ella

**-Riza, no es necesario que me llames "coronel"**,** no estamos trabajando-**

**-Oh… bien… entonces dime Roy- **recalcando el tono en su nombre-**Porque gritabas?**

**-Eso era porque… pues…había un bicho en mi cara- "**_que excusa más idiota, Roy Mustang!!! No se te ocurrió nada mejor??"_pensaba

Riza con cara de incredibilidad le respondió poco pesada-**si no quieres decirme, no te obligo a nada- **

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió, Roy quería decirle lo que pasaba en realidad. Pero no sabia porque no se atrevía, acaso tenia miedo? No… era solo que en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad con él, ese sentimiento de ansiedad y de necesitarla siempre junto a él, era en verdad amor, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por Riza, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

La maquina de la secadora indicaba que la ropa estaba lista, eso definitivamente no era bueno, ya no tendría excusa para quedarse mas tiempo en esa casa y se tendría que marchar, aparte ya había dejado de llover y no habrían inconvenientes para irse, pero Roy desde luego que no quería marcharse, quería quedar ahí con ella, y decirle lo que sentía, lo que se había dado cuenta haces minutos atrás gracias a la desesperación, pero ahora era mas aun. Riza se paro de la silla para ir a buscar la ropa, era el momento decisivo para Roy.

La tomo del brazo y la halo hacia él.

**-No Riza, No había insecto, es solo que… no sabía lo que sentía y me puse a gritar, pero ahora lo se** - ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos-** Se que te amo-**

Pero al no encontrar reacción alguna en ella aparte de asombro, le soltó el brazo y se dio la vuelta, totalmente triste, mientras pensaba en lo mal que se sentía, habría sido un error levantarse ese día de tan mala suerte? Camino hacia la puerta y enfrente de ella y se dispuesto a girar de la perilla, cuándo sintió una mano sobre su mano y nos finos brazos que lo abrasaban cariñosamente

**-No te vayas… yo también te amo Roy**- y así fue cuándo todas la esperanzas de el joven se volvieron otra vez! La beso como nunca lo había echo con nadie, sin duda fue el mejor que haya sentido en su vida y se dio el lujo de poner las manos donde nunca habría atrevido tocar, en su cintura y caderas juntando sus cuerpos contra la puerta ((N/A: xD)) Cuando se separaron del beso ella habló

**-No me importa que tengas tu ropa lista, pero quiero que te quedes con migo esta moche-** Aquellas palabras le gustaron muchísimo al coronel

**-Me encantaría, y seria bueno que lloviera mas seguido-** le contestó con su típico tono y sonrisa seductora- **pero respóndeme algo…**

**-Lo que quieras**

**-Porque no constataste al principio…?**

**-Porque estaba tan emocionada por tus palabras que no podía decir palabra alguna-** se sonrió por sus palabras, y el hombre deleitando su sonrisa se juro así mismo que la haría lo más feliz que ludirá para ver miles de veces esa sonrisa

Y desde luego paso la noche en la casa de su gran amor. Y no permitiría nunca que los separen nunca más.

**-Cariño…?**- le dijo cuando ya estaban casi por dormirse- **gracias por todo lo que haces por mi- **le hablo satisfecho, definitivamente ese no era un día de mala suerte, mientrasella, solo le dedico una sonrías entendiendo a lo que se refería, para luego caer dormida en su pecho.

:………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………:

Perdonen a todas!! Me demore muchísimo!!! Pero no pude poner antes la historia…

diversos problemas… estoy muy feliz porque tengo mas cometarios y a la ves mas lectoras! gracias a:

**Vale black :** mil gracias amiga! Si tenias razón al decirme que escribiera… tu crees que me supere?? Gracias otra ves! Espero que este también te guste

**Walku-chan**: dijiste que me demore poko? Ahora me demore muchísimo! xD

Pues aki tienes la otra historia xD espero que también te guste

**beautifly92:** muchas gracias! Me alegro tener otra lectora! El segundo también me gusto mas a mí xD aki tienes otro!

**Unubium:** ? No entendí que fue eso… xD pero de todas formas se que lo leíste…xD

Pues aki vamos con otro!

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o**: gracias a ayudarme a mejorar… chekear algunas cosas? Me vas a tener que decir... si no nunca voy a aprender…"levante la cabeza" eso hago! Y espero hacerlo mejor

**miru yumi**: gracias por el comentario! Vas a hacer un fic?? Pues yo lo kiero leer!

Voy hacer mas así que espero que los leas también xDme alegro tenerte como lectora

**RinKo InuKai:** pues muchas gracias por ayudarme a mejorar… voy a tener que leer mas para mejorar mi redacción, pronto seré mejor!! xD que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también


	4. Espiandolos

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Espiándolos**

Era viernes, ultimo día de unos de los meses de verano, habían terminado su trabajo, hasta el coronel por un milagro había acabado, ya era hora de irse a casa.

**-Porque no vamos todos a un bar?**-le Sugería Havoc a su superior-**Y de paso podríamos conocer a una linda chica, hace ya muchísimo tiempo que no lo veo saliendo con nadie, que a caso perdió sus dotes masculinos...?**

**-Eso no te interesa, Havoc, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, y si estoy teniendo citas con alguien muy importante, aunque tú no lo creas…-**lanzo una mirada hacia alguien de la sala, que paso desapercibida para el resto.

**-Yo acepto!**- dijeron al unísono el resto de los hombres presentes.

-**Y tu Riza?**-pregunto sabiendo su respuesta.

**-No deseo ir, teniente-**respondió enfatizando su rango y a la vez con enfado**-Si me permiten, ya es hora de retirarme**-salio de la habitación dejando en los presentes un poco sorprendidos.

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos también-**Habló Breda y así todos salieron de la oficina.

**-Bueno…yo me voy, que se diviertan-** sonrió Roy extrañamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**-Usted igual coronel!- **solo alcanzaron a escuchar un "** creedme que lo haré…OH si"**

Salieron los cuatro en dirección al bar y después de un largo rato de caminata, se rindieron por encontrar el bar cerrado, así que fueron a la plaza, aun había luz de día.

**-Porque creen que el coronel no quiso…-**paro en seco, mientras el resto seguía caminando, definitivamente necesitaba ver a un oculista, su vista lo estaba engañando, se refregó los ojos y apenas puedo decir palabra, que capto la atención de sus amigos – **Coronel…Riza...camino, plaza… mano…tomada-**

**-De que hablas Havoc? Que pasa con el coronel y la teniente? **

Havoc apretó los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir pero su mente aun le seguía jugando una broma, estaban caminando y hablaban animadamente, pero lo mas extraño es que estaban tomados de las manos, levantó su mano y los señalo sin ser visto, para que sus amigo le digieran que todo era producto de su imaginación y que nada estaba ahí, pero esto no paso, ellos miraron la dirección y acto enseguida repitieron lo que su compañero antes había echo, pero su "espejismo" seguía en el mismo lugar, ya estaban detenidos, completamente sorprendidos se ocultaron y así ver mejor la escena.

Roy paso su el brazo por la cintura de ella y con la otra mano soltó el sujetador del pelo para dejarlo caer por su espalda. Ella lo beso y el superior la estrecho para juntar sus cuerpos dejando a todos, aun más confundidos y con la boca abierta de una sorpresa inimaginable, quien se lo creeria, el mujeriego y la señorita impenetrable juntos, luego vieron como se separaban y se miraban con amor.

Él, al parecer, le dijo algo que hizo que ella riera, tenían que admitirlo, era hermosa. Y cuando sonreía lo era más aun, además de todo el cabello suelto y el hecho de que en vez de llevar la chaqueta tenia puesto la camiseta café del uniforme militar que la hacía más atractiva.

**-Es realmente hermosa-**hablo Havoc hipnotizado**-porque nunca me fije en ella… **

**-Así que era esto lo más importante que tenía que hacer… por eso que no lo veíamos salir con nadie, evitaba las citas con otras mujeres, es mas todas las cartas de amor fueron quemadas, los chocolates iban de regalo a nosotros-**deducía Falman

**- Entonces llevan una relación secreta?-**pregunto inocente Haboc

**-Apuesto 500 cenzs que esta es una más para engrosar la lista del coronel**- Les dijo Breda

**-Yo digo que ya se casaron hace tiempo- **dijo Fuery-** ellos siempre se tienen mucha confianza.**

**-Mejor no apuesto, no quiero perder ni mi dinero ni la cabeza cuando se enteren-**respondió Havoc

**-Por el hecho de que el coronel va vestido formal, midiendo el tiempo-**Falman puso pose de detective privado- **diría que se fue a cambiar a su casa y ahora van a casa de ella para que se vista, debe ser importante para ir tan elegantes, digo que mantienen una relación oculta y pronto sabremos mas detalles**- Todo atónitos por la cualidades detectivescas del hombre.

**-Em…ya no lo sabremos…-**señalo Fuery- **Se han ido…-**

Entre tanto alboroto los habían perdido de vista, buscaron en los alrededores pero sin encontrarlos, resignados a caminar sin rumbo alguno, después de todo, la mayoría de los bares buenos estaban cerrados, acaso la Ciudad del Este conspiraba contra ellos?

Llegaron a un lugar donde la luz del farol estaba mala, se asustaron al escuchar un, balazo? Corrieron a un callejón aterrorizados al ver a la teniente con una pistola en la mano, "Nos descubrieron" pensaron todos. Pero no era así, ellos solo siguieron caminando.

"Que hacían en un lugar como este? No se suponía que iban a comer o algo así? Solo habían casas y edificios…" la pareja paro frente a una casa con un ante jardín que se notaba muy bien cuidado, con flores y árboles muy lindos, aunque la casa no parecía muy grande, aunque se veía acogedora.

**-De seguro esta es la casa de la teniente-**después del gran silencio, finamente dijo Jean.

**-Como lo sospechaba, Hawkeye vino aquí para cambiarse de ropa, ya que de seguro van a cenar a algún restaurante elegante, gane la apuesta- **repetia una vez mas Falman

**-Hey! Miren!! **-Roy parado sobre la pequeña escalera y apoyado en la puerta la estrechaba entre sus brazos y ella ocultaba la cabeza en su pecho y se movía suavemente, era como si…- **Es como si llorara.**

**- Riza Hawkeye llorando? Es imposible-** aunque luego de un momento Havoc lo dudo.

**- Si esta saliendo con el coronel, significa que dejo que él la tocara, la besara y quizás que mas…Porque no lloraría? Después de todo es un humano…y todos hemos llorando alguna vez…Y dudo que ella sea la excepción -**definitivamente Falman estaba tomando un curso de "Como ser detective de la noche a la mañana" o sino estaba leyendo un libro.

Después de varios minutos, ellos seguían en la misma posición, el coronel le acariciaba el sedoso cabello y al parecer la consolaba, y ella seguía llorando, segun los hombres.

**-Que acaso no piensan entrar?? No pueden quedarse ahí toda la noche…-**refunfuño Havoc.

**-Cierto…necesitamos irnos a otro lugar… ya no tenemos porque seguir espiándolos, no es de nuestra incumbencia- **confeso Fuery un poco asustado de que ellos no se movieran nunca.

**-Ya me esta dando hambre, mejor nos vamos…-** habló Breda.

**-Pero no nos podemos mover de aquí, parece que es un callejón sin salida- **dijo un desesperado Falman.

**-Y si nos pasamos por ahí, de seguro nos ven! Imagínense que pasara de nosotros si saben que los espiamos-** Por sus mentes pasaron miles de imágenes, siendo incinerados por el coronel, unas balas de la teniente por sus cabezas, su funeral, ellos como fantasmas observando lo triste que estaban todos, sus familias llorando, viendo como examinaban los cadáveres, el entierro, su ataúd bajando lentamente mientras la angustia, desesperación y gran tristeza se apoderaba de los invitados, quizás estaban exagerando demasiado.

**-Alto! Algo esta pasando-** Riza levantaba la cabeza sin ningún rastro de haber llorado, miraba Roy con dulzura y finalmente se besaron, luego se separaron y entraron a la casa.

**-Por fin nos podremos irnos-**musito Havoc- **creo que ya no nos descubrían si salimos de este…**-pero alguien mas completo su frase.

**- Este callejón, que ha sido generación tras generación el lugar ideal para la puerta secreta que dirige hacia los jardines de la casa de los Amstrong -** apareció detrás el físico culturista asustándolo muchísimo.

**-Que hace aquí mayor??-**muy asombrados preguntaron, excepto Havoc que salía de un ataque se susto.

**-Hace 180 años que nuestra familia ha echo una entrada…-**No quisieron escuchar lo demás porque ya sabían la historia, pasaron hablando aproximadamente media hora sobre todo lo que había sucedido, enfrente de la casa de la teniente.

Y fue cuando salio la pareja muy animada y vestida formalmente, de seguro iban a alguna parte importante. Riza llevaba un vestido color carmesí, que hacia que formaran muy bien sus curvas, el pelo suelto pero sutilmente arreglado y maquillada, en conclusión se veía hermosa pensaron todos, era una riza totalmente distinta, una Riza dulce, tranquila, sin esa mirada seria, al contrario, con una mirada de cariño y sonriendo a menudo. Roy no se quedaba atrás vestía una chaqueta y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, además de estar peinado hacia atrás. No se habían percato de la presencia los hombres hasta que avanzaron un poco mas y muy, muy sorprendidos y a la vez asustados los encontraron.

**-Que hacen todos aquí?-**pregunto el coronel enfadado, pero aun con la mano en la cintura de su acompañante.

**-Eh… nosotros…pues…-**asustado imaginando lo peor, decían sus oficiales.

**- Este callejón, que ha sido generación tras generación…-**repetía Alex intentado cubrir el verdadero motivo de sus subordinados-**Así que ellos solo están aquí para acompañarme- **

**-Ya veo…pero mejor será que se marchen-** Un poca más suave los regañó Mustang

**-Pero señor? Que hace usted-** recalcando-** con la teniente, en su casa a estas horas**.

**-Nosotros solo…-**por fin emitió sonido alguno la única mujer en el grupo- **Fuimos invitados a una fiesta exclusiva en casa del general Grumman, mi abuelo-** suspiro ella.

**-Ah… Pero porque se besaron hace unos momentos atrás?**-la pregunta inocente de Havoc, ocasiono una reacción distinta en Roy de lo que esperaba.

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Havoc y si yo beso a MI NOVIA donde y cuando quiera y, además que? No me lo vas a permitir? -**Respondió muy enojado Roy, una ira que no siempre se veía, pasó por al lado de él, y así se perdieron en la oscuridad hasta entrar en un auto que los llevaría a su destino, dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos, no tubieron otra opcion mas que regresar a sus casa y esperar el fin de semana para arreglar las cosas.

Ya era lunes y todos tenían que ir a trabajar. El coronel llegaba temprano? Eso era muy extraño. Cuando todos ya habían llegado Roy les pidió silencio y como si la ira del viernes se hubiera esfumado, hablo.

**-Como ya todos saben, Riza y yo estamos saliendo-**Todos un poco sorprendido**-el otro día, fuimos a una fiesta de nosotros en casa del general Grumman y yo le pedí matrimonio**- Esto era una noticia sorprendente para todos!-** y pues…el jefe nos ha dado permiso para casarnos-** El superior tomo la mano que ella, quien se encontraba a su lado, y la beso con dulzura, ella sonrió.

**-Les pido disculpas por no haberlos invitado…y por el comportamiento de Roy ayer, pero estábamos un poco tensos-**reconoció la teniente

**-Felicitaciones!**-hablaron todos, pero luego una serie de preguntas que se esperaban. Como…**_Desde hace cuento tiempo que salen? Cuantos hijos van a tener? Porque ayer y no antes? Por no nos invitaron? Porque no nos dijeron nada? Que hacían ayer en el parque? Porque se quedaron tanto tiempo frente a la casa de la teniente? Y porque se demoro tanto en cambiarse de ropa? _**Solo que estas ultimas no fueron totalmente respondidas por la pareja porque escudaron un Grito de felicidad de parte de Falman que todos quisieron asesinarlo en el instante.

**-Finalmente yo gane la apuesta, después de todo leer esos libros me hicieron ganar- **Rio de alegría, pero no todo era felicidad, roy y riza se enfadaron mucho!

**-Que apuesta?-** pregunto sacando su arma y apuntadores-** No habrán estado siguiéndonos??**

Los oficiales mejor decidieron salir corriendo del lugar para no ser asesinados, pero el coronel los siguió persiguiendo, Riza rió, aun después de todo iban a ser felices.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traje otra actualización…creo que me quedo un poco mas larga de lo normal, aunque sin tanto romance… aunque no fue precisamente como yo quería…era mas bien algo gracioso, pero creo que no soy buena escribiendo comedia…

Bien, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan la molestia de dejar su review! También a los lectores que solo leen xD especialmente gracias a Unubium, Azumi-93, RinKo InuKai, VALE BLACK

Disculpen no puedo agradecer personalmente porue ando un poko apurada, se me pao volando en tiempo bye!


	5. Por buscarte a ti en otro parte1

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa (Ya me esta casando ponerlo para que no me demanden…)

**Por buscarte a ti, en otro (parte 1) **

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba aquella mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, era día festivo para todos, muchas personas ya estaban levantadas en sus casas felices, y no era la excepción una militar, que ya había despertado hace unos minutos, como siempre por la lamida de su perro, quien le pedía comida. Se metió a la ducha, se baño y salio radiante. Se vistió de una corta falda y una blusa ajustada, con los dos primeros botones abiertos que dejaba parte de sus pechos, dejó su dorado cabello suelto, maquillada mas de lo normal, pero sin excesos, mas bien no era ella era misma. Le dio comida a Black Hayate. Con la cabeza dispuesta a encontrar una persona con quien salir y quizás pasar los siguientes días de su vida, aunque realmente estuviera enamorada de otra persona, sabía que eran cosas imposibles, nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella teniendo tantas otras mujeres, y menos por su trabajo, las leyes se lo impedían. Maldición! Porque se le ocurrió enamorarse de su superior? Y que más podía hacer ella…

Salio de su casa, camino por las calles de central al parque más cercano con la excusa de ir a pasear su perro, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, los hombres la miraban como idotas, las mujeres con envidia y susurrando cosas que no logro oír, se empezaba a regañar de haber echo haber querido ir a su destino, pero tenía que olvidarse se él, y que mejor forma era encontrar a otro hombre, para que con el amor y la pasión la hiciera olvidarlo, auque se engañara a si misma, tenía que dejar de pensar en Roy por algunos momentos. Llego al lugar donde conocería al afortunado. En seguida vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella, extremadamente musculoso, parecía egolatra a simple vista. Alto, bastante guapo, parecía mas o menos de su edad, cumplía los requisitos, pero…

**-Señorita, le gustaría salir con migo?**-le dijo muy tímido el hombre.

**-Lo siento, pero no gracias- **Él se fue, parecía ya acostumbrado al rechazo.

La verdad es que se sintió un poco mal por ni siquiera intentar salir con él, pero era demasiado tímido, no quería a un hombre a su lado así, ella deseaba a alguien a quien proteger y sentirse a la vez protegida, un hombre que la hiciera sentirse la única en el mundo y las mas amada de todas, un hombre a quien cambiar, que fuera fuerte, valeroso, capaz, un caballero, no le importaba que fuera un poco flojo o terco como ella, alguien que la dejara ser ella misma sin miedo a nada ni nadie, pero lo mas importante era que fuera un hombre que solo la mirara a ella y a nadie mas, en conclusión que fuera fiel,

Oh vamos! Prácticamente estaba describiendo a su jefe, a excepción de lo último…que era lo que mas le dolía y sabía que no iba a suceder nunca, mejor era resignarse a él.

Además estaba siendo demasiado exigente, y si pensaba a cada rato en él, si buscaba al doble de Roy Mustang, nunca iba a terminar de olvidarse del causante de sus problemas. Se prometió aceptar al primer hombre que le pidiera una cita.

Dejo que Black Hayate corriera por el parque, mientras ella compraba un helado y se sentaba en un banco a esperar como algún hombre la abordaría, ya parecía que se acercaba una silueta a lo lejos, volteo la cabeza para ver como su lindo perrito jugaba con un pajarito.

Por otra parte teníamos a un Roy Mustang se levantaba adormilado, por fin no tendría que ir al trabajo, aunque le entristeciera no verla, era día de descanso, ya era bastante tarde para seguir durmiendo, dos horas más y hora de comer. Se metió al baño, se ducho, y salió en dirección a su destino, vestido de forma informal.

Se había quedado de encontrar con su amigo Hughes en el parque, para su hija Elyssia jugara con un amigo, ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado algo tan estúpido, Ah si… ya se acordaba, su amigo le había insistido tanto que tubo que aceptar, además le debía un favor y de paso conocería una chica linda con quien salir y puede que después algo más.

Llevaba caminado rápido más de veinte minutos para llegar a tiempo, como siempre, tarde.

Se salvó, Maes aun no estaba para matarlo y eso que tenía 20 minutos de retraso, se preocupo un poco, su amigo no era de esos que llegaba tarde, lo espero un tiempo mas, y sin mucha paciencia se decidió a llamarlo, buscó el teléfono mas cercano y marco a su casa, él respondió.

**-Si?- **escucho a Roy por el otro la do decir "soy yo"-** Hola Roy! Que pasa, por qué llamas??**

**-Que por qué llamo??- **le respondió irónico y enfadado-** Se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar en el parque cerca de tu casa!! Porque no estas aquí!**

**-Ah… eso… no es para que te enfades amigo -**respondió alegre-** es solo que mi adorable hija se enfermó…-**dijo algo triste pero todo desapareció de momento- **Sabes?? Es tan linda, aun cuando esta enferma! Tengo unas fotos que te van a encantar, te las voy a mostrar cuando te vea! **

**-Lo siento mucho por tu hija, en serio pero…-**su tono de suave paso a enfadado- **Porque rayos no me llamaste! Si no ya estaría en otra parte!! **-Hughes tuvo que sacar el teléfono de su oreja para no escuchar sus gritos

**-Llame a tu casa pero no contestaste así que supuse que te habías ido, así que espere que llamaras y aquí estamos-**

-**Maldición… no me queda otra opción que salir con alguien de aquí- **contesto resignado.

**-Haber si esta vez salens con la única mujer con quien de verdad quisieras tener una cita, si no mal recuerdo estas cerca de su casa, hay muchas probabilidades de que la encuentres-** colgó rápidamente el teléfono para que su amigo no lo incinerara.

Maes después de todo tenía razón, la única mujer que él amaba vivía por ahí cerca, no muy lejos de la casa de su mejor amigo, había mínimas posibilidades de encontrársela pero aun así la buscaría.

Había muchas chicas muy lindas rondando por el lugar, unas con acompañante, otras solas, otras con sus mascotas, otras con sus hijos, unas castañas, morenas, pelirrojas, rubias…suspiro.

Una chica pelirroja se le acercó, parecía bastante joven para él, le pido que fueran a alguna parte, pero él se negó, le dijo que aun era muy joven, parecía ser de secundaría luego, se fue.

Esto le hizo pensar que realmente el motivo de sus salidas con las miles de mujeres y todo era para encontrar a una que se le pareciera a ella, pero sin éxito, por eso era que no duraba mas de una noche con ella, lo máximo había sido 2 días con una rubia con buenas curvas, se notaba fiel y honesta, trabaja en la milicia y por ende con armas de fuego, era buenísima, pero la chica termino con él cuando Roy en una noche de pasión le susurro a la mujer "riza" y definitivamente ese no era el nombre de ella, la fémina indignada echo al coronel de su casa con todas su cosas y así termino todo, pese a el descaro de Roy la mujer no dijo nada, era muy buena persona, pero nadie superaba a Riza Hawkeye, ella era la mejor de todas y con la única que nunca estaría, suspiro nuevamente.

Camino un poco más, vio a lo lejos una mujer rubia, esbelta, hermosa, era como su se enamorara nuevamente, regaño a su corazón por permitírselo, pero lamentablemente tenia a alguien mas a su lado con quien conversaba, reía muy lindo, el joven se fue no muy lejos de su lado por momentos, mientras Roy pasaba por ahí, no era su intención separa la pareja ni nada por el estilo, solo quería conocer la cara de la chica que miraba a otra dirección, se acerco mas a ella, definitivamente no podía ser Riza, ella nunca llevaría esas ropas, aunque tenía que admitir que si se las pusiera se vería irresistible! Tal como la que estaba enfrente de él.

La mujer levantó la vista sintiendo que alguien estaba atrás suyo, vio a quien nunca se hubiera imaginado, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Roy se asombro mucho que aquella era ella, _hermosa!_ penso Más de lo que en sus sueños se lo imaginaba, no se lo podía creer.

**-Ri..za..**

**-Ro…y!**

Apareció un castaño, ojos verdes, demasiado guapo para ver verdad, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, Riza se paro, el hombre la tomo por la cintura y le beso la mejilla, dejando muy claro el lugar de Roy.

**-Este tipo te estas molestando?-** pregunto el joven enfadado, el militar se quedo callado con el corazón destrozado, ese otro la tocaba, le daba un beso, y ella se dejaba, no había sentido nunca una pena tan grande.

**-No es solo mi superior- **Le sonrió al hombre, Roy se entristeció, a él nunca, le sonreía.-**Coronel, disculpe pero ya nos vamos**-se dio media vuelta, llamo a su perro y se fue caminado junto al hombre hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dejando a Roy roto en mil pesazos, viendo como el amor de su vida se marchaba junto a otro, le habría gustado romperle la cabeza a ese idiota, dejarlo echo cenizas con su llama, pero tubo que controlarse, después de todo debió imaginar que ella tendría a otro hombre, una lagrima por su mejilla resbaló, estaba dispuesto a hacerla cambiar de hombre, Riza Hawkeye era solo de él. Se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo a contarle lo sucedido y tendría que hacer un plan traer a ella a su regazo.

**Continuara…**

-----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

hola!!!

Bueno…me quede sin Internet por 5 días! Y no podía ir a ningún lugar para dejarles esto, lo tenia escrito hace días solo faltaba que fuera viernes pasado, por fin tengo Internet otra ves!!!!

Si ¬¬ solo a mi cabeza se le ocurre sepáralo en dos partes, pero la verdad es que si lo juntaba se hacía mas largo… es cierto que me quedo un poquito corto, pero estén completamente seguro que la continuación de éste será mas larga.

No se si hice bien al ponerlo aquí, ya no es un one-shot… debería haberlo puesto en una nueva historia o aquí esta bien? Me dan su opinión? Gracias!

También gracias a todos los que leen y más gracias a los que dejan su lindo review, aunque solo sean 4 personas por ustedes seguiré escribiendo, por eso gracias a:

Walku-chan: tu crees que quedo gracioso?? Me alegro! Si… son bastante chismosos esos cuatro, gracias por seguir leyendome! Bye!

Unubium: sierto y aquí dejo otro mas para que tambien lo leas! Espero que te guste y gracias por leerme

VALE BLACK: el servidor esta muy malo, yo igual tube problemas pero me alegro que hayas podido dejarme tu comentario, gracias por el apoyo y por seguirme leyendo

xanxel: gracias! Que bueno tener una lectora nueva! Aki tienes otro, espero que tambien te guste


	6. Por buscarte a ti, en otro 2

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Por buscarte a ti, en otro (parte 2) **

Se había pasado el resto de la tarde llorando, se sentía terriblemente adolorida, no por terminar con Joseph, si no mas por la actitud que había tenido con su coronel. Ya eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y aun no se podía dormir, lo peor era que mañana debía asistir al trabajo y no tenía ni unas ganas de ver nadie. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado…

Después de tomar ese helado, había un hombre que le hablo con voz dulce, serena, amable y tierna.

**-Dulzura, podría sentarme a su lado a conversar?-** la chica quedo tan sorprendida, ni su ex-novio era tan elogiador.

**-Por…supuesto- **se aparto para que el hombre se sentara a su lado, Black Hayate se subió a sus piernas y le ladro el hombre intentando proteger a su ama.

**-No Black, no ladres así- **le hablo dulce, acarició detrás de las orejas y el perrito se calmó.

Así pasaron hablando sobre muchas cosas, sus nombres, sobre su perro, el parque, si vivía por ahí cerca y cosas así. Al final de todo el hombre le pidió tener una cita con ella, la llevaría a comer.

Riza accedió, Joseph su nombre, era una persona muy bondadosa, le hacía muchos elogios, que hacía que se sintiera muy querida, además era MUY guapo y después de todo ella nunca rompía una promesa, se había prometido que diría "si" al primero que se le acercara y le pidiera una cita, aunque desde luego que le habría gustado que fuera Roy, Alto! eso era! Ese hombre no la hacía pensar en él, se olvidaba de todo lo correspondiente a su coronel, eso le gustaba mucho.

**-Me encantaría-**Respondió con una linda sonrisa y así el chico se fue a buscar un ramo de rosas para ella, pero…justo en ese entonces apareció él, que rabia… justo cuando prácticamente lo había olvidado tenía que encontrárselo, parado en frente de ella, mirándola, ella con otra persona… y mas en cima después de apena cruzar palabra, se había ido con ese otro y le había dado la espalda.

**-No me dijiste que estabas dentro de los militares-**pregunto muy animado luego de darle la espalda al otro hombre y le entrego el ramo de rosas.

**-Eh… si, disculpa-** recibió el ramo de rosas, miro hacia atrás pero ya no estaba, de seguro ni siquiera le importaba con quien saliera, Roy nunca se fijaría en ella.

Después de eso estaba mucho más triste de lo normal, Joseph se había percatado, aunque quien no? Si estaba demasiado triste, se lo pregunto luego del almuerzo en un restaurante.

**-Preciosa… que pasa? Que te hizo él?-** un poco preocupado.

**-No…me hizo nada**-bajo la mirada, él con un dedo le levanto el mentón y la hizo mirarla, Riza tenía los ojos llorosos.

**-Yo se que llevamos poco juntos, pero no me puedes engañar, estas enamorada de él, verdad?-**una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la teniente.

**-Lo…siento mucho, pero no puedo seguir con esta cita, de verdad me divertí, eres muy encantador y amable…pero…creo que me estoy engañando a mi misma, no puedo tratar de buscar a otro para remplazarlo a él, no fue mi intención utilizarte, espero que me perdones algún día- **lo estaba mirando a los ojos, triste, angustiada y suplicado comprensión y perdón, que obtuvo de él.

**-No te preocupes…no me siento utilizado-** la abrazo cariñosamente**-debo admitir que me gustaste desde un principio, pero cuando te vi por primera vez me dijiste con tu mirada que tratabas de olvidar a otro, trate de hacerlo, pero veo que no lo conseguí, no importa que te hayas enamorado de tu superior, en el amor no hay reglas, ve y dile lo que sientes- **la soltó del abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente-** suerte y recuerda que aquí tienes un amigo.**

Lo había buscado por todas partes, fue a su casa, pero no lo encontró, otra vez se resignaría? No lucharía por él?, golpeo la puerta de su casa, grito "ROY" angustiada, pero nadie respondía, lloro desesperadamente, susurrando su nombre, desesperada como nunca antes, cuando escucho unos pasos, levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, supuso que era él pero…

**-Riza! Que haces aquí?-**Era Havoc, se acerco a ella, que rayos hacía llorando en el suelto frente a la puerta de la casa de Roy? La abrazó y ella se aferro a él, lloraba cada vez más fuerte y luego de unos minutos que ella se calmara decidió hablar.

**-Riza…estas bien? Mejor te llevo a tu casa, no creo que sea conveniente estar aquí**- Ella acepto y durante todo el trayecto en el auto, estuvieron callados, aunque Jean preguntara algo ella no respondía y de repente se escuchaba un sollozo, una vez que llegaron a su casa, Riza estallo en llanto otra vez, se sentía horrible, su amigo la abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de consolarla, luego de que se calmara, Havoc pregunto.

**-Me… puedes confiar en mí, Riza, si tienes algún problema no dudes en contármelo, soy tu amigo-**

Finalmente la mujer termino confesándole todo a su gran amigo, ella lo apreciaba muchísimo, siempre estaba para ella, la ayudaba y la tranquilizaba cuando tenía problemas, confiaba en él, y no era la primera vez que la veía llorando de ese modo.

**-Gracias otra vez Jean, necesitaba desahogarme- **Ya sin lagrimas en los ojos, pero los tenía rojos.

**-Siempre estaré aquí para ti-** se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, Riza estaba sentada en el sillón, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió-** Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver a mi, recupérate pronto, no te quiero verte triste-**La soltó y se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta**- Nos vemos mañana, espero que ese coronel no vuelva a hacerte sufrir mas-**

**-Nos vemos…-**

Havoc salio de su casa, feliz? No lo sabía pero aun así estaba contento de haberla ayudado nuevamente, aunque estuviera enamorado de Riza, sabía que no era el indicado, además ella amaba Roy y no a él, tan solo debía conformarse con su amistad si era necesario.

Y así había sucedido todo él día, ese hombre…era muy comprensivo, y Havoc lo era mas aun, ella sabía lo que en verdad sentía su amigo, y aun así él la ayudaba, que buen hombre… tenía que amarla mucho para solo conformase con su amistad, sabiendo que nada mas podría suceder…

Después de un buen rato, finalmente se quedo dormida, solo esperaba que el siguiente día no fuera tan duro…

--0--

Llego unos minutos retrasada a la oficina, se había quedado dormida, ya todos estaban en ella, pero esto fue un total revuelco para los militares, que estaban totalmente sorprendidos porque ella por primera vez en su trabajo no llegaba puntual.

**-Buenos días a todos, siento la demora- **dijo al entrar sin mirar a nadie, con la mirada hacia abajo.

**-No será que su novio no la dejo dormir anoche y tubo tanto sueño que no puedo despertar hoy? Será acaso esa la verdad y demoro tanto?**-contesto irónico, con evidente celos el coronel.

Ella levanto la mirada furiosa sus ojos estaban llenos irritados e hinchado, cosa que a Roy le sorprendió muchísimo- **YO NO HE…!!**- No pudo responderle al coronel porque los otros integrantes de la brigada la llenaban de preguntas, tampoco tenía gana de discutir con Roy así que no le quedo otra mas que dar una respuestas si no mas problemas les iba a causar, rayos! Por no estaba Havoc ahí para ayudarla… justo hoy día se le ocurría ir a trabajar solo en la tarde.

**-Díganos, teniente, como se llama?**

**-Joseph **- respondió en seco

**-Y como lo conoció?**

No iba les iba a decir que por buscar al doble de Roy Mustang para que luego le preguntaran un "porque" así que mejor era mentir – **hace un tiempo, me invito a salir y acepte-**

El coronel ya no lo soportaba mas, no quería seguir haciendo como si leyera un documento, pero en verdad solo estaba pendiente de ese tal Joseph que había estropeado todo.

**-Basta!-**grito el superior- **déjense de hablar de cosas ajenas al trabajo!!**

**-Pero si usted siempre habla de sus citas y nosotros…-**Roy lo fulmino con la mirada y luego le dio un nuevo "corte de pelo" a Breda estilo afro.

Estuvieron todo el resto del día, tensos, nadie hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario. Por lo menos hasta que llego Havoc y al rato Riza salio al jardín, él lo noto y salio junto a ella a consolarla nuevamente, aunque ella no lloro, se notaba triste.

Se terminaba el día, ya era bastante tarde, todos había demorado sus trabajos, Fuery salió, Breda salió, Havoc le susurro algo a Farman y los dos salieron por la puerta, pero el teniente al cerrar la puerta le guiño un ojo a la mujer. "aunque no sea yo, el mas indicado eres tu" pensó Havoc.

Era hora de que el plan de Roy Mustang se ejecutara.

**-Veo que tú y Jean tienes una relación muy íntima. Espero que no engañes a tu novio…-**aunque no era su intención hacerla enfadar más, no pudo evitar no decírselo.

**-Señor, Jean y yo solo somos amigos y si me disculpa, no quiero quedarme a discutir con usted-**camino hacia la puerta**- además no le interesa!- **Roy se levanto rápidamente y antes de que ella abriera de la puerta, la tomo de la cintura y la giro hacia él, abrazándola.

**-Riza, perdón, y claro que me interesa, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con tigo, y no sabes lo celoso que estoy de ese hombre, ese hombre que te besa y te acaricia cuando yo no lo puedo hacer, como me gustaría estar en ese lugar, para sentirte como lo estoy haciendo ahora, para abrasarte todo los días de mi vida, para que nadie nunca me lo impida , y aunque salga con miles de mujeres, me di cuenta que siempre trato de verte a ti en ellas, pero no lo consigo, nadie te puede remplazar, para mi la única y la mejor siempre serás tu, Riza, Te amo-**

Hawkeye no lo dudo más, sin ninguna duda lo beso, él respondió, fue un beso apasionado que se prologo todo lo que se pudo, mientras Roy la acorralaba contra la puerta y presionaba su cuerpo sin fuerza contra el de ella, por si ella se negaba y quisiera zafarse lo haría con facilidad, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero no hubo necesidad de nada, porque ella también respondía con el cuerpo.

-**Riza? Qué hay de las leyes?**

**-No me interesan, si puedo estar con tigo todo estará bien-** le dio un corto beso-

_-"Sera un romance oculto"-_ pensó-**Y…ese tal Joseph?-**pregunto triste Roy luego de separase del beso.

**-Él tampoco me importa**-una sonrisa de dibujo en los labios del hombre**- Lo conocí ayer y solo quedamos en amigos-**ahora ella fue quien le sonrió y adivinando la pregunta contesto-** mentí para que no me hicieran otras preguntas y no me creerías como fue que lo encontré-**

**-Como?-**pregunto ya sin celos, el coronel

-**Pues…**-paso sus brazos por el cuello de este y coquetamente le dijo – **cuando** **trate de buscarte a ti en otro hombre me encontré con ese, pero era muy distinto… finalmente yo termine la cita por saber que me engañaba. Me sentía tan mal porque tú ni siquiera me mirabas, que esa loca idea vino a mi mente, te amo y discúlpame no quería irme así como así, pero no podía soportar que me vieras con él-**

**-Te disculpo si me das otro beso- **le respondió seductor, ella se lo dio, pero este fue mas apisonado que el anterior y con intenciones de no solo ser un beso, sino algo mas.

**-Te doy este y mas, pero si nos vamos a mi casa…no creo que sea apropiado hacer esto en el cuartel**- le dijo seductoramente que él respondió con una sonrisa pícara, salieron de la oficina, ya era bastante tarde, roy paso una mano por su cintura y comenzaron a caminar, luego de esa gran noche, él susurro.

**-Nunca te dejare ir-**

**Fin**

-----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

hola!!!

No se que paso antes pero ahora si esta el chap.

Me puse a preguntar… que ya no es "one-shots" si no "two-shots?" bueno…

Ven…les dije que iba a ser mas largo…y para que vean que no me demore mucho en subir este, porque tuve un cometario mas… de nuevo gracias a los que leen, pero en especial gracias a los que dejan su lindos review:

**Unubium**: gracias por seguir dejando tu cometario! Me hace muy feliz, aquí esta el plan de Roy…aunque le ayudo mucho Maes, si…fue un poco raro…bye

**Rinko Inukai:** No te preocupes, ya lo leíste y esta bien, pero que bueno que te gusto, Gracias! Espero que esta locura mía también te guste, bye

**Walku-chan**: Gracias! No te he hecho esperara tanto, así que aquí tienes la otra parte, espero que te guste. Bye

**VALE BLACK: **hola amiga,muchas gracias otra vez, no demore mucho esta vez, ya no esta tan triste, esta parte quedo mas feliz, bye

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye: **que bueno que te guste, si es cierto. Roy siempre sale con muchas mujeres y riza tiene que aguantárselas, pero aquí van a pasar cosas distintas y buenas para los dos, Gracias por todo, bye


	7. Ese día

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Ese día**

Era invierno, se pronosticaba tormenta eléctrica, hasta el momento la lluvia no cesaba, después de todo era el cuarto día que no paraba de caer agua. Durante la jornada nadie tenía ánimos de nada, mas bien, nadie en la cuidad hacía algo, para que decir, si tan solo mirando al exterior se te quitaba todo el entusiasmo, todo gris, cubierto de agua, con unos vientos que recorrían las esquinas a treinta kilómetros por hora y desde luego que ninguna persona en las calles.

Lamentablemente sus subordinaos habían sido transferidos al cuartel del Este, el Teniente Coronel Jean Havoc como superior del resto de sus ex-subordinados y otros militares mas, por suerte ella aun trabajaba con él, no sabría que hacer si la separaban de él, cuando disolvieron a su brigada le dijeron: _"Señor Mustang, tiene un puesto muy alto, tenemos muchas expectativas de que usted sea el próximo Füher ¿No cree que ya es momento para que trabaje solo? Sus oficiales son perfectamente capaces de llevar patrullas por sí solos"_

Ya era bastante tarde y nadie quedaba dentro del cuartel, solo dos personas, un ya General Mustang y una Coronel Hawkeye, como siempre un cierto hombre se había excusado con que el día estaba frió, llovía y no podía hacer su trabajo bien.

"_Ya te falta tan poco para cumplir tu sueño y aun sigues holgazaneando con tu trabajo" _fue la única expresión de la mujer, ella tampoco había echo mucho, así que, con que moral le exigía? _"Mejor dejaba el trabajo para más tarde"_ nunca se imagino que diría esas palabras, pero realmente la lluvia la desanimaba.

Aunque Roy sabía que ese día había sido horrible, estaba seguro que pronto todo saldría mil veces mejor de lo que lo había soñado.

**-Hace tanto que espero…-**murmuro mientras jugaba con su lápiz y la miraba fijamente con sus ojitos llenos de amor, mientras Riza tenía los tenía perdidos en las gotas que se deslizaban por la ventana.

Definitivamente este era el momento ideal para ellos dos, solos en la oficina, de noche y sin ruidos, desde que había destruido su brigada, hace un par de años atras, los dos estaban mas unidos que nunca y los eventos de hace algunos meses le daban la seguridad de que Riza sentía lo mismo que él.

_Flash Back_

**-Mayor General Mustang, lo llama el Füher**- apareció un oficial en la puerta, todos se preocuparon, en especial su querida Riza, habría hecho algo mal? Era muy extraño que su jefe lo llamara.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, todos impacientes esperando en la oficina, el silencio era sepulcral, nadie había echo nada de ese trabajo.

**-Creen…que al Mayor General lo degraden??-**pregunto inocente mente Havoc, reacción que no fue la misma para todos, una bala llego a sus pies.

**-Nunca, vuelvas a decir eso Primer teniente Havoc!-** parecía muy enfadada, por lo menos se había ido el silencio de la sala.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Roy tenía una mirada completamente seria, más bien enfadada, causo más tensión entre sus compañeros. Fue borrada por una sonrisa encantadora de felicidad y emoción, todos se tranquilizaron.

**-Fui ascendido a Mayor General!!!!- **

**-Bravo señor!!!!!-** después de un momento de asombro todos le gritaron.

**-No solo eso, todos fuimos ascendidos…**-Havoc lloraba de felicidad y para que hablar del resto? pero la mas satisfecha y feliz, no por ella si no por su querido Roy era Riza Hawkeye. Él noto la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su ahora Teniente Coronel.

**-Esto merece una fiesta! Una celebración en mi casa, todos invitados-**

**-No creo que pueda ir señor, esto es un logro no un juego**- otra vez la seria ex-teniente

**-Entonces creo que me va a tener que felicitar de otro modo**- cosas pasaron por su "inocente" cabecita**- un…beso?-** le llego un disparo**- en la mejilla??-** intento disparar pero su arma no estaba cargada, rápidamente Roy se la quito-** Por favor…- **le rogó con su cara mas tierna, suplicante y emocionada.

No supo ni Cómo, ni Por qué ella acepto esa petición, pero de un abrir y cerrar ojos sintió sus calidos y dulces labios rozar su cara y besar delicadamente su mejilla izquierda, dejándolo alucinando, se juro que la próxima vez no sería solo en la mejilla. Todos quedaron atónitos, pero antes de que pudieran decir alguna palabra o peor exigir otro beso tomo su arma y disparo tres veces al suelo. Despertándolos.

**-De todas formas ira verdad?-** ella frunció el ceño enfadada- **y si le digo que es una orden?**-Riza dio un suspiro de resignación.

**-Muy bien…iré, pero solo porque es una orden…-**Hizo una pausa- **Felicitaciones por ascender de puesto, Mayor General Roy Mustang-** que lindo sonaba si sus labios lo pronunciaban, "Roy Mustang" como le gustaría que lo llamara por su nombre…

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de eso, ella había aparecido con un traje espectacular! Según él claro, pero Hawkeye solo decía que era una simple falda, que notoriamente dejaba ver sus fabulosas piernas. Otros sucesos le decían que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Estaba muy nervioso y a la vez emocionado, este sería el grandioso día, demasiado ilusionado para ser verdad.

Se paro de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

**-Riza…-**la saco de sus pensamientos, vio como ella lo miraba fijamente**-te necesito…**-la abrazo tiernamente- **no puedo vivir sin ti**-

**-Se…ñor**- aunque le rompió el corazón el formalismo, ella correspondió al abrazo, eso le dio mas esperanzas para seguir.

**-Se que hace muchos que trabajamos juntos, pero yo, ya no me puedo contener mas, cada vez que te veo me muere de ganas por besarte, abrasarte, que seas mía! No puedo vivir sin ti, Yo te…-**su dedo se poso en sus labios.

**-No quiero ni que lo menciones, pero… no puedo**-Roy sintió como su corazón se do trazaba en mil dedazos, sus ilusiones rotas en trocitos, la seguiría amando aunque ella no lo aceptara**- Roy…escúchame…-** eso le dio mas tranquilidad…quizás aun tenía algo que lo pudiera animar- **No quiero interferir en tus metas-** aunque su boca pronunciara palabras de desacuerdo, su cuerpo la traicionaba, se acurrucaba cada vez mas contra el pecho del hombre, le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, dejándolo mas confundido.

Un silencio se apodero de los dos, él podía sentir como la lluvia chocaba contra el suelo, llenando el silencio entre los dos abrazados, era como si cada gota perforara su corazón, otra vez mas odiaba cuando llovía, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía por ella hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

**-No me importa, solo quiero estar con tigo, solo dime si me am…**- ella lo callo con un calido y apasionado beso.

**-No lo digas…Dije que no quiero ser una molestia para ti, si los cargos mas altos saben que nosotros estamos saliendo, te degradarán! No quiero que pase eso!!!**

Tenía razón, pero él ya no se resistía, por muchísimo tiempo se había estado aguantando y ya no podría evitarlo, si no se volvería loco.

**-No puedo…no puedo dejar que pase eso…no eres una molestia!! Todo lo contrario!-** estaba desesperado que no sabía como arrebatar sus argumentos.

**-Ya has llegado muy lejos… un cargo más y eres el jefe máximo, no quiero arruinar tu sueño…-**

**-Tu eres mi sueño! Quiero ser Füher solamente para poder tenerte a mi lado, para que ames tanto como yo a ti, dime si es cierto o no…dime que me amas…-** ella lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y cariño-** Por favor… no quiero que calles si lo sientes-** Una lagrima amenazó con salirse, pero él era mas fuerte, no debía llorar aunque fuera estuviera con la persona que mas quería.

Riza lo amaba con todo su ser! pero no podía… No era por ser una molestia, pero sabía que si siquiera sospechaban de la posible relación entre ellos dos, lo degradarían, Roy sacrificaría su puesto por su amor, y no era eso lo que ella quería, quería ser feliz junto a él, Había esperado mucho ese momento, se lo imaginaba a él como líder del país, y finalmente le pediría que fuera suya…pero porque ahí?? Porque no puedo esperar un tiempo más, si sabía que lo iban a ascender más aun…Porque no espero más tiempo…Lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos, se juro nunca llorar ante él, pero no podía, esto iba contra ella, contra su corazón, y aunque su cerebro le digiera otra cosa, su cuerpo actuaba distinto.

Roy se asusto…acaso lloraba por su culpa? Sintió sus sollozos en su pecho, era un llanto desesperado pero a la ves silencioso, la escuchaba gritar "te amo…te amo" A él se le ilumino el corazón, pero porque lloraba?

Después de unos momentos se calmo, roy le limpio lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas con los dedos.

**-Roy…Prométeme que cuando llegues a ser Füher…estaremos juntos…te amare y tu a mi…pero antes no…-**

-No quiero… yo te quiero ahora…- no era el momento para parecer un niño pequeño, pero los labios de riza se curvaron.

**-Roy…-**como le encantaba que pronunciara su nombre- **Extiéndeme, no quiero arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, no puedo hacerlo, por los dos…por ti…-**sabía que sería difícil convencerlo, era terco como ella, pero debían esperar.

**-Riza…No quiero…-**le dijo en susurro

**-Por favor!-**casi fue un grito de desesperación, de agonía, pidiéndolo con todo su ser- **te amo tanto que soy capaz de sacrificar mi amor por ti…no quiero perderte, por eso cuando seas Füher seremos felices… **

Esas palabras le tocaron el corazón, lo ayudaron a comprender sus sentimientos, eran iguales a los suyos, con la diferencia que su Riza era capaz de esperar un poco más…pero era por el bien de los dos, en cierto modo su amor era más fuerte que él suyo.

Ahora la amaba más que nunca.

**-Entonces, Te lo juro…**

Roy la beso, era la prueba de que ellos dos se seguirán amando…no se lo demostrarían, solo serian un jefe y una subordinado nada mas…faltaba poco tiempo para que lo ascendieran, ahí nadie le permitiría que los separan.

Se acariciaron un momento mas… se separaron y cada uno se fue a su casa pensando y añorando el día que estuvieran juntos, ese día sería el mejor de todos, ahora ya sabían lo que sentía el otro, y era mutuo, serían fieles aunque no se tuvieran, como si realmente fueran novios, se amaban.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Hola… si me digne a publicar…años sin poner nada…hasta yo pensé que no lo seguiría…pero últimamente las lagrimas se llevaban mi inspiración, que no podía escribir nada…

Y después hubo un tiempo que apenas podía utilizar el PC, con suerte podía leer…y ahora en mi aburrimiento crónico y tristeza depresiva me puse a escribir esto…fue un poco triste…pero es igual de lindo xD

Soy una irresponsable…les aviso desde ahora que lo mas posible es que vuelva a repetir esta demora, pero juro que no será mas de dos semanas, si no se me van las penitas… xD

Otra ves mil gracias a todos lo que me dejan un hermoso review que me suben un poco el animo…

**-Walku-chan - :** la verdad es que a mí también me gusto mas la segunda parte, pero la primera era necesaria y si no las separaba sería muy larga, Gracias por tu lindo comentario!

**VALE BLACK**: todos andamos con prisa, pero gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme! Te lo agradezco mucho!!! Aki va otro para que leas…por fin lo puse!

**Unubium: **me haces sentir culpable…seré yo? Es mi culpa que sean calentones… xD gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras!! Y por dejar tu comentario!

**RinKo InuKai**: locuras mías, se me ocurre hacer que havoc sienta algo por ella xD me pediste que no demorara y casi un mes sin poner nada! Que culpabilidad…pero ya regrese con algo mas! Gracias por leerme!

**Xanxel:** que bueno que te haya gustado!!!me alegra muchísimo! Bueno… a otra persona le dije que estaba decidida a hacer por lo menos 10 de estos shots…no se cuantos pero 10 es el mínimo….

**Sherrice Adjani**: Double Reviews!! Muchas gracias! Es un verdadero honor que me leas! Una de las persona que admiro que hace royai! Gracias! Muy lindo tus comentarios! Aquí va otro…

Me emociono muchísimo al tener que responder 9 Reviews ToT

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS…ToT

Hasta la próxima actualización…

Bye

Hanae


	8. Flame Alchemist

_**N/A**: primero que nada quiero decirles a todos, ASÍ QUE LEAN ESTO! ES IMPORTANTE en este shot **NO es mi intención insultar a Hiromu Arakawa, **todo lo contrario, yo la respeto mucho y en este shot solo es un punto necesario y cómico para la loca historia, insisto NO ES MI INTENCIÓN INSULTAR NI BURLARME de nadie ni nada, tampoco es mi intención es en contra de los fans de Ed ni Win ni nada así, solo es la mente de Roy, aunque demuestre lo contrario xD A sí… y FMA es propiedad de Arakawa, solo la idea es mía._

Flame Alchemist

Se ve a un hombre que todos conocemos muy bien!!!! Sentado en una silla con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa mirando profundamente a la cámara y a su lado una mujer muy importante para él y atrás unos oficiales del ejército.

– **Hola, de seguro deben reconocerme, si no, me presento, soy el Fuher Roy Mustang, antes todos me conocían como coronel, pero desde que unos "pequeños" cambios hubieron, todo fue distinto para todos nosotros, cierto?-** le pregunta a quienes una vez formaron parte de su brigada.

– **Cierto, señor! le responden los cuatro hombres.**

– **No solo cambio! Fue lo mejor que nos haya pasado, no Roy? –** el Gran General la toma de la cintura, la atrae hacia él y la abraza, todos los Fans espectadores en sus casas gritan!

– **Desde ahora, todos los Fans de lo que era antes "FullMetal Alchemist" quiero que conozcan lo nuestro –** le da un gran beso a Riza y todos los lectores del manga y que veían la serie quedan mas que asombrados! Y por supuesto que los Fans del Royai están gritando, saltando, aplaudiendo, llorando de la felicidad y se toman el mundo!!!!!! (ok, eso último no ¬¬)

–**Así es-** dice la ahora Generala Hawkeye sentada sobre las piernas del hombre que amaba-** quiero que todos averigüen como nosotros nos tomamos el programa y manga de "Hagane no Renkinyutsushi"- **se para y pone la cinta, la película comienza.

- . - . - . - . -

Era un día normal para Armetris, pero ciertos hombres tenían todo planeado para que fuera el día más especial de todos, una revolución haría que fueran todas las cosas distintas y sus sueños se cumplirían.

Claro…para un tal Edward, no era un día normal, tendría que lidiar una vez mas con un fastidioso y egocéntrico Coronel al cual detestaba. Entró de un portazo a la oficina, se había levantado de muy mal humor y para colmo Winrry y su hermano lo habían molestado todo el día y después había desaparecido misteriosamente, genial! Ahora ver a ese estúpido Mustang para que lo insultara y lo mandara! El ya no era un niño.

**- Que quieres???- **dijo de mal modo Ed.

-**Quien me habla??-** miro hacia todas partes buscando a alguien-** OH!, no te vi Fullmetal, parece que aun eres muy enano-**

**-ACASO QUIERES DECIR QUE AUN SOY TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA HORMIGA QUE NO PUEDES VERME!!!!!-** otra vez comenzaban con las discusiones.

**-Edward- **Roy se puso mas serio indico una silla**- amarrarte a esa silla ahora mismo, si no, lo haremos por la fuerza-**

**-ESTAS LOCO O QUE?? COMO CREES QUE ME VOY A ATAR A UNA SILLA!!!-** le grito

**-Te lo advertí- **

El mayor de los Elric, se asusto un poco, sintió un frió metal en su cuello y luego un pañuelo en su nariz, al instante callo desmayado en los brazos de una mujer.

**-Te lo dije Riza! Deberíamos haberlo obligado desde el principio, por que te hice caso??!- ** reclamó Roy como un niño pequeño.

**-Porque me amas…-** tenía en sus brazos al chico desmayado.

**-Y porque lo abrasas así!! Yo soy el único al que puedes abrasar!-** ahora sí, que era un verdadero niño.

**-Por favor! Tiene 15 años, como crees que voy a sentir algo por él? No te pongas celoso-** deja a Ed en una silla, se acerca peligrosamente a su coronel, lo besa con pasión**- No podría sentir lo que siento ahora por ninguna otra persona-**

Roy se quedo satisfecho, le encantaba cuando su novia lo trataba así! Desde que habían llegado a la oficina que quería besarla, no lo obtendría si no la provocaba, sabía que si hacía berrinches, ella lo calmaría un exquisito beso y fue justamente lo que obtuvo, aunque ella siempre se resistiera y pusiera la excusa que durante el trabajo, además, no le hacía daño a nadie, no??

Ataron a Ed junto a los otros personajes importantes de Fullmetal Alchemist, como Winrry, Hohehim, King Bradly, hasta a Scar! Realmente estaban todos excepto los que podrían ser de utilidad para su plan o los que le cooperarían, como militares y Al que les prometieron un papel más importante en la nueva serie y por fin cumpliría su sueño de convertirse en alquimista nacional, por eso él se encargaba de vigilar que no se escapara y le tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar a la oficina por cualquier cosa, y si uno escapaba tenían una comunicación especial.

**-Esta todo listo cariño?-**

**- Sí, ya escribí y envié la carta y me ocupe de los estudios, solo falta un poco de tiempo-** beso sus labios rápidamente, pero Roy la atrajo mas hacia ella para profundizar el beso, la sentó sobre sus piernas.

**-Eres tan perfecta…- **le acariciaba el cabello-** Pero aun…falta mucho, y tenemos tiempo de sobra-** le hablo con una voz seductora y profunda, ella lo aparto un poco poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, aun seguía sentada.

-Nos pueden descubrir! – intento parecer seria, no lo logro- **falta muy poco y no querrás arruinarlo todo?-**

**-Para este momento, la cinta estará corriendo y nuestro plan será un éxito, no va a pasar nada malo- **rozo sus labios invitándola a lo que ella también quería.

Riza no se resistió, sabía que lo deseaba, faltaban dos horas más y comenzarían con el plan. No tenían trabajo, todos los personajes atados, durmiendo, con Al que lo vigilara, sin interrupciones y aunque ella le había prohibido hasta una mísera caricia cuando estaban en el cuartel, no podía resistir la tentación de besarlo de acariciarlo ¡por Dios! que se aguataba todos esos días en la oficina, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada! Pero todo se recompensaba al final, luego de ese suplicio todo era distinto. Gracias al cielo a ese maravilloso día en cuando ya casi hace un año él le había dicho que la amaba.

Aunque debemos decir que el más vulnerable era nuestro querido Roy, que cuando quería un beso de ella no se contenía, muchas veces había dejado muy, repito MUY sorprendidos al resto de su brigada, y aunque su teniente se oponía tenía siempre la forma perfecta de hacerla caer en el pecado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar fuera del mundo de Fullmetal, se encontraba una mujer leyendo una carta, acaso era una broma de sus admiradores? Una amenaza de los fans? Lo dudaba, la carta decía así:

"_Estimada Hiromu Arakawa:_

_Buenas tardes, soy Roy Mustang, así es, un personaje de una de sus mayores creaciones: "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" Le debo contar que me tome la deliberación de controlar momentáneamente el manga/anime de su serie, he secuestrado cada uno de los personajes que no contribuyan con nuestro plan, eso incluye a su favorito, Edward Elric, si quiere que lo soltemos exigimos algunas reformas._

_Si aun después de esto no accede a nuestra humilde petición, le decimos que tenemos un haz bajo la manga, recuerda su mayor secreto? Claro, como no?, lo podrá imaginar, tenemos a Skipi Alejandro en nuestras manos, si lo quiere recuperar por favor deseamos hablar con usted._

_Le aviso, esto no es ninguna broma, es simplemente una dulce amenaza por parte nuestra, es la realidad._

_ Muchas gracias por escucharme, me despide cordialmente._

_Roy Mustang"_

Una mujer totalmente desorientada, no sabía si era verdad o no, sería una broma? Mejor cerciorarse, corrió a ver si su querido pececito estaba en la pecera, no se encontraba!!! Un cartel decía: _"Se lo dije, esto no es una broma, ya sabe donde encontrarme si desea recuperar a su pez"_

**_-_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SKIPI!!!!!! DONDE ESTAS!!!! Mi fuente de inspiración para poder hacer mangas!!!!!! skipi!!!!-** la mujer fritaba desesperada en el suelo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, debía ver a Roy Mustang, ella era la responsable por crear a un hombre así.

Una pareja se encontraba en el lugar acordado, Aunque no era su estilo al amenazar, era la mejor forma de hacer esto, todo resultaría a la perfección, la serie tendría las reformas que deseaban y todo solucionado.

**-Aquí estoy, que deseas de mi? Que quieres que haga!? Ve directo al grano Mustang, Solo devuélveme a skipi!**

**-Veo que esta muy impaciente, yo solo pido…- **suspiro-** que cambien el nombre de la serie a "Flame Alchemist" así que se cuente mi historia, mi vida, mis aventuras, mas tragedias, mis sueños, mi vida junta a la de MI Riza, en conclusión que yo sea el personaje principal, y la teniente la co-protagonista, también lo que pasa con el resto de los militares y que se cuente como yo Roy Mustang llegue a ser el comandante en jefe de todos los oficiales en central. Que Edward Elric se reduzca a un personaje secundario, si quiere, puede hacer que sea algo mas que un simple amigo con Winrry, solo porque soy muy considerado con los demás, también, puedes hacerlo crecer un poco , total…ya no tendrá importancia si es un enano o no y su hermano Al lo hagas alquimista nacional. Después de todos estos cambios ya no seremos tratados como unos personajes extras!!!! Y al fin nuestro maravilloso romance ya no será mas borrado por contar la historia de ese Elric, pero escúchame señorita Arakawa, lo mas importante de todo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que yo tengo una relación con Riza, ok?**- sonrió-** si lo hace le devolveré a su pez.**

**-Esta...Bien- **estrechó la mano a la de el ahora Fuher**- aunque arruine mi gran carrera por salvar a un pececito- **esto ultimo lo pensó- **le pediré a los estudios Bones que hagan una nueva serie con su historia y en la próxima publicación saldrán todos los cambios, pero desvuélveme a Skipi!!!!!**

**-Por los estudios, ya lo arreglamos todo, solo necesitábamos su aprobación y en cuanto a ese animal, no lo tendrá de regreso hasta que vea esos cambios-**

**-Pero sin Skipi Alejandro no tengo inspiración para poder hacer mis creaciones!!!**

**-Por eso, se lo devolveremos mientras hace "Flame Alchemist" estará vigilado en horas prudentes durante el día por uno de mis oficiales y luego su pez se va con nosotros, creedme que me preocupare personalmente que su querida mascota no será maltratada y muy bien cuidada, déjelo en nuestra manos.**

**-Bien…-**la mujer acepto el trato- **antes déjenme a ver a mi Skipi!!!!**

Riza saco una pequeña pecera de una caja, se la entregó cuidadosamente a la mujer, aquella lloraba de felicidad, hasta besaba el vidrio!

Pasaron los días y después de un arduo trabajo por parte de todos quedo todo perfecto.

Era un verdadero milagro para la brigada que su sueño por fin se hiciera realidad. Y tan fácil! Había echo bien al idear ese plan aquella noche junto a su amada.

- . - . - . - . -

**-Y así termina la cinta- **Riza saca lo que parecía un libro a simple vista-** este es el nuevo tomo del manga de ahora "Flame Alchemist"-** se lo mostró a todos el, en la portada aparecían ellos dos abrasados, Roy por detrás con una mano en su cintura y con la otra dispuesto a atacar, Riza sostenía un arma que apuntaba al frente mientras que con la otra mano se entrelazaba los dedos con la mano de su querido.

**-Ahora, vamos a ver el nuevo éxito de los estudios Bones, basado en el la historia de Hiromu Arakawa, prepárense!!!-**

Por cierto, todos los fan Royai totalmente desesperados de felicidad, llorando, hasta se supo que hubo un caso de que una chica se suicido por la emoción que l causo, lastima que no pudo ver esta nueva sensación, y claro los fan de Ed y otros, muertos de la rabia y envidia, casi desesperados porque iban a borrar del mapa la "fabulosa" serie que ERA Fullmetal Alchemist.

Se fundió en un beso con Riza, fue tan apasionado que esta vez sintió que se iba del mundo.

Despertó de ese loco sueño en medio de la madrugada, definitivamente era lo mas extraño que había soñado en toda su vida! Se acomodo un poco y sintió un cuerpo desnudo femenino en sus brazos, era su Riza, ella era lo único real que podía vivir, aunque a veces se sintiera como en un sueño, no la perdería por nada en el mundo, la vio abrir esos hermoso ojos.

**-Que pasa Roy?-** un poco preocupada.

**-Solo fue un loco sueño, donde éramos parte de un manga y hacíamos una revolución contra la creadora para hacer que hicieran una serie dónde nosotros seamos los protagonistas-** ella la sonrió cariñosamente, beso levemente sus labios y se acurruco junto a su pecho.

**-Mejor nos dormimos-** cerro los ojos.

El coronel la abraso mas fuerte y amor a su cuerpo, acarició su mejilla, aunque no hubiera un programa que detallara su romance ni nada parecido, estaba mas que feliz tan solo con que su Riza se encontrara a su lado, durmiendo junto a él, compartiendo sus sueños, viviendo los mejor día de su vida, amándola con todo el amor que tenía solo para esa mujer, sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Hola otra ves!

Ven! En el final se arregla un poco esto de "burlarme" de Hiromu, pero insisto! NO ES MI INTENCIÓN BURLARME DE ELLA, puede que el shot, quedo así, me esforcé mucho para darle un toque cómico, después del otro que fue triste…

Y por supuesto GRACIAS a todos los que leen y más aún a los que dejan su lindo review!! Porque si no, no haría más one-shots xD

**Unubium:** bueno, si tienes mucha razón, Roy es muy Calenton xD y disculpa, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer una continuación de ese shot, así que ahora vamos con otro, pero podría interpretarse como la conti, bye y gracias por seguirme leyendo

**VALE BACK:** Gracias! En serio es el que mas te ha gustado? Que emocionante! Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, bueno, este no fue un viernes, la verdad es que ese día no se porque se me hace mas complicado, bye! Y gracias por mantenerte como lectora.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye: **Double review! Muchas gracias! Hace tiempo que te tengo como lectora y que me sigas leyendo me agrada y emociona mucho! Gracias! La verdad es que a mi también me encantaría que pasara en el manga lo del fic anterior, y mas aún este shot, bye

**Xanxel: **este es el octavo, vamos en la cuenta regresiva xD me alegra que te sigan gustando mis fic! Y gracias por seguirme leyendo, en serio que tus comentarios y de todos me suben el animo xD bye! Espero que este te guste

**-Tenshi of Valhalla -:** ya me empezaba a preguntar quien serias, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Aunque el de hoy no ha sido tan romántico como otros, me pareció que faltaba algo de comedia. Gracias por decirme que hacia buenos shots, bye!

Gracias por dejar su lindo review!!! Y… alguien me podría ayudar…como se hace esa línea ploma para separar??? Aún no puedo hacerla ToT

Por cierto, me reservo los derechos de Skipi Alejandro, que fue es y sera un pececito de una gran amiga xD

Bye!

Hanae-Kotara


	9. Celos

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Celos**

**-Como…Maldición!**-se repetía así mismo, después de seguir con la mirada la figura de su general al salir de la oficina-**esto…quien?? Era ese…??-**repetía una y otra vez en voz alta, miro su dedo con una expresión dulce, como si quisiera que ese momento, no, ese roce se volviera a repetir, pero la próxima vez seria algo mas.

_Flash Back _

Era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla, todos andaban en misiones distintas y no podían interrumpir en nada.

**-General…necesito que me explique esto-**señalándole un papel**-Venga aquí, que no entiendo nada-** le mintió, con el objetivo de que se encontrara mas cerca de ella, y claro ella accedió.

**-Que es lo que no entiende, Señor?**- él vio como inclino su cuerpo sobre el escritorio para ver mejor, una mano en el borde de la mesa y la otra en su silla, gesto que le pareció bastante provocador, era como si lo invitara a lo que él quería decirle.

La miro detenidamente mientras ella leía el papel, la proximidad de sus rostros era muy cerca, podía sentir su embriagante olor, su delicadeza aunque no todos lo notaran, pero más aun… su perfil, sus labios cereza, que ganas de besarla hasta que ella se rindiera a sus besos, su cabello, un mechón de su cabello se cayó sobre su rostro, sus ojos ámbar que leían cuidadosamente el informe.

Le pareció notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que fue opacado con sus palabras.

**-Señor, aquí no hay mucho que entender, solo es una autorización para que Full metal pueda…-** Fue callada por un dedo de Roy que se poso en sus labios.

**-No digas nada, Riza- **sila estaba llamando por su nombre no se dio cuenta, estaba mas concentrada en el dedo Roy sobre ella y el rubor de sus mejillas, no debía haber "provocado" al Füher se repetía** -en verdad hice esto para…-**La frase no puedo ser completada, sintieron un molesto ruidito, era el teléfono, los dos miraron el objeto, ella contesto, se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado.

**-Oficina del Füher Mustang?... hola! Hace mucho que no… que??! En central!!... No te preocupes, voy para allá-**colgó el telefono, separándose de él- **Lo siento mucho, pero tengo una emergencia y me debo ir-**

**-Entiendo Hawkeye-** dijo serio, pero en verdad se sentía extrañado, quien podía ser ese hombre? Y porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Quien rayos se creía para tratar así a su Riza!!! Y si ella estaba…La vio alejarse por la puerta.

_Fin Flash Back _

**-Porque se me hace tan fácil con las otras…Riza es distinta a todas-**Puso los codos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cabeza-** aun no puedo invitarla a salir… solo espero que tenga a alguien especial -** diciendo esto ultimo con tristeza.

**-Así que ese es tu problema Roy!-**se escucho la vigorosa voz Hughes en toda la oficina**-Yo tengo la solución-**

**-No te escuche entrar Maes…**-pero reacciono al darse cuenta de que su amigo había escuchado sus palabras- **Que!!!! De qué estas hablando Maes???**

**-Hablo de que tú deberías…**

-.-.-.-.-

Riza llegaba luego de una hora al cuartel general, parecía muy feliz, se reía a cada rato, pero alguien la acompañaba, un hombre, unos años mayor que ella, rubio, ojos miel, un poca más alto que la general, fuerte, fabuloso! Según algunas oficinistas.

Roy la veía desde la ventana, le hervía la sangre verla con otro que no fuera él, pero todo se le pasaba con una sola sonrisa de ella, con una mira dulce de su rostro, era tan hermosa…

No era el único que la observaba, todos en el cuartel estaban pendientes de la pareja, las mujeres menos envidiosas decían "**Aparte de tener a Mustang a sus pies, tienes a uno de los hombreas mas exitosos del extranjero, y no solo eso, un muy buen puesto en la milicia, es muy linda, casi la mejor mujer militar que hay aquí, que suerte tiene, que envidia"**

Pero también otras mas envidiosas decían otras cosas "**Mírala, esa perra de Mustang, esta con el mejor hombre que pudiera existir en el extranjero! Todo lo tiene asegurado, apuesto que recibió ese puesto por sobornar al Füher, lo sé, además ni siquiera se preocupa por ella misma, que estúpida- **

No solo las mujeres hablaban de ellos, si no los hombres con envidia los miraban** "Es tan linda…ese Mustang tiene tanta suerte de verla todos los días y mas encima trabaja con ella en la misma oficina! Quizás que cosas hacen cuando nadie los ve…y ahora tiene al famosísimo rubio-**

**-Veo que tienes muchas admiradoras y rivales, se habla mucho de ti- **dijo el ambarino.

**-Tienes razón, pero no vengo a hablar de los otros, de todas formas he conseguido muchas personas que me apoyan-**

Se escudaban pasos y voces afuera de la oficina mas importante en todo el recinto.

**-Oye? Ya has ascendido tanto? La ultima vez que nos vimos eras teniente-**la voz masculina habló.

**-Si, es cierto, es porque mi jefe llegó al puesto máximo y todos con él-**

**-Ya veo… se ve que tu superior es grandioso -**

**-Es más que grandioso, es la mejor persona que hay-**

**-Se nota que lo quieres mucho-**

**-No solo lo quiero…-**

Roy escuchaba la conversación. Aunque no muy bien, interpretando mal todo. Entraron a la sala de trabajo, después de todo el Füher no podía hacer su trabajo solo, la necesitaba a ella para todo, así que la transfirió a su oficina junto con él.

**-Pido disculpas otra vez, Señor, pero tuve que ir a la estación de trenes de urgencia, ha llegado mi…-**no escucho nada porque había un montón de chicas gritando como locas.

**-Usted es el famosísimo diseñador Jake!!-**una militar le decía con gran entusiasmo y muy coqueta- **no le gustaría salir con migo? Y así me podría diseñar algún traje para mí.**

**-No, a mi mejor, antes estudie para modelo, si quiero puede trabajar para usted, yo encantada!-**la otra era un mas extrovertida.

**-Chicas, chicas, solo ando de paso, mañana me voy- **a Roy se le iluminó la cara cuando dijo que se iría pronto- **Además yo ya tengo novia**- Jake miro discretamente a Riza, pero el superior lo noto y se disgustó.

Esto estaba peor de lo que se imaginaba, ahora no solo le quitaba a SU Riza, si no también a sus fan's,no era que le importara, pero era SU reputación, él era el hombre que hacía que las mujeres estuvieran atrás suyo, tampoco le importaban ellas, a decir verdad solo la general, pero en cierto modo hería su orgullo. Tenía un nuevo rival. 

**-Si no se habían dado cuenta, esta MI oficina –**recalcó él- **debo pedirles que se marchen si no quieren ser degradadas- **Todas las mujeres se fueron, dejando a los dos rubios sorprendidos.

**-Señor…creo que estoy causando demasiados problemas, mejor es llevar a Jake a mi casa-**Roy se enojo mas aun! Que iba a llevar a… ese…ese tipo a su casa!

Ella revolvía su chaqueta- **vine aquí a buscar mis llaves, las olvide**- sonrió, pero no a Roy, sino al rubio- **quiero pedir permiso para retirarme antes-**

**No! –** Se calmo un poco, estaba muy celoso-** quiero decir, que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer aun- **era extraño que precisamente Roy Mustang hiciera su trabajo, pero era su jefe y tenía que hacer lo que él le mandara.

**-OH… ya veo, entonces nos vemos cuando salgas, podríamos ir a alguna parte, hace tiempo que no salimos como antes- **el Füher rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano, invitar a salir a ese!- **si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, no tengo ningún problema, yo duermo en el sillón, tu eres el invitado aquí - **

Esto era lo ultimo! Como podía invitar a ese a SU cama? Quizás que cosas harían?? Quien rayos se creía! Y porque Riza le tenía tanta confianza?! Él era el único que tenía derecho a dormir en su cama, bueno… quizás algún día.

**-No…será mejor que tú hagas tu vida, yo me voy a quedar en un hotel y no quiero molestar, y veo que tienes cosas por hacer-** esto último lo dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

**-Entonces voy y vuelvo, creo que deje mi cartera en la oficina de lado-**se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta- **los dejo un momento para conversar-**

Apenas ella salió por la puerta, Roy habló.

**-Se nota que tu y Riza se tienen mucha confianza-**

**-Bueno… si desde pequeños siempre hemos sido muy unidos, es mi favorita y la quiero mucho-** el moreno tomó de la camisa a Jake y lo levantó acorralándolo contra la muralla.

**-No quiero que te metas con MI Riza- **alguien entro en la oficina, no le importa, quien sea tendría que esperar-** Escuchaste!**

La militar se quedo totalmente atónita con el acto de su jefe, soltó la cartera y dio un ligero grito.

**-Por favor!- **le suplico tomando las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas **- suelta a mi hermano ahora mismo Roy-** le ordeno mas severa.

Que?? Había escuchado bien? HER…MA…NO, acaso ese rubio era su hermano? Por eso la confianza, "desde niños que…", claro! Todo calzaba!

"Jake Hawkeye, exitoso diseñador del extranjero estaría de visita unos días en Central City, se decía que le habían ofrecido un contrato mejor en su país natal" había leído en el periódico esta mañana, era un idiota, porque no se fijo en el apellido. Además como no se dio cuenta antes? Los ojos, el pelo, el rostro, Eran iguales! Era un completo estúpido, los celos lo habían cegado, y más encima lo habían invitado a usar la fuerza bruta. Se volvía loco cuando de Riza se trataba, Maes tenía razón.

**-Yo…-**lo soltó, ella se arrodilló para ver si tenía algún daño**- me puse como loco, discúlpame- **

**-No…creo que yo estoy causando bastantes problemas, mejor me voy**- se paro, no estaba herido

**-Entonces toma esto- **le dio su dirección y su numero de teléfono- **si tienes algún problema solo llámame, aquí estoy para ayudarte-** se dirigieron a la puerta y hablaron cosas que Roy no escucho, pero lo que si vio fue que riza le depósito un beso en su mejilla, un abrazo y su hermano se fue.

Aun estaba celoso, nunca se despedía de él con un abrazo y menos con un beso.

**-Señor… no cree que su comportamiento…-** Roy la acorralo contra la esquina y puso una mano en la pared, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Al diablo con el plan de Maes, eso de llevarla al jardín de no se donde y luego decirle que la invitaría a cenar? Él no era así! Roy Mustang al hablar de mujeres simplemente las tomaba y listo, sabía que con Riza era distinto, pero quería hacer las cosas como al él le gustaba, además, desde cuando que le hacía caso a los planes cursi de su amigo?

**-Riza, perdóname, estaba demasiado celoso y no me di cuenta que Jake era tu hermano, soy un idiota por todo-** se acerco su rostro peligrosamente- **tan celoso**…- hizo una pausa para ver su reacion, no parecía incomodarla-**puedo evitar amarte.**

Ella lo beso, pasó sus brazos por su cuello para profundizarlo, mientras él con acariciaba su cintura.

**-Yo también te amo Roy-**

Seguramente, luego tendrían una cita, esa cita los llevaría a algo más, ya no habría problemas, él tenía era Füher , todas las leyes serían aprobados por él, y si Roy Mustang decía que se permitía tener alguna relación con tu subordinada, así sería, nadie interferiría en su romance, ni siquiera algún hermano.

**-Tu hermano se preocupara si mañana te va a ver y no estas, porque, hoy dormirás en mi casa-**le dijo seductoramente Roy Mustang, desde luego Riza no tendría ningún problema, esta vez él la beso con todo el amor que tenía solamente hacia ella.

-----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

Hola!!

Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo! La inspiración no me ha llegado por muchos días… y lo mejor que hice fue esto xD

Bueno…parece que les cambie un poco las personalidades…y…si lo se…riza no tiene hermanos, ni menos un famoso diseñador extranjero, pero bueno es un fic, y todo se puede inventar en él.

Y por cierto, gracias a la jaii me di cuenta que hay que desbloquear eso para que todos puedan poner su review, no lo sabía así que a quienes les cause molestias, lo lamento, ahora no hay excusa para no dejar su lindo comentario xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye:** me alegro que te haya gustado, y al parecer cumplí mi objetivo de hacerlo gracioso, me alegran mucho tus comentarios! Están llenos de felicidad xD Gracias por todo, bye

**- Tenshi of Valhalla-:** me alero mucho que te haya gustado! skipi ya casi tiene su fan club xD lastima que no es casi una invención mía, era de una amiga. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este, bye

bye!

**VALE BLACK:** hola amiga, no tenia idea de ese libro "niebla" pero me alegro que te haya gustado y mas aun si alegre tu mañana, eso me hace muy feliz. Entiendo que a veces uno no tiene tiempo, así que no te preocupes, gracias y bye

**Jaiiiii xD (hUnTeR NeKo!!)**: que largo nombre ¬¬ pero mil gracias amiga!!!! En serio me reí mucho con tu comentario… la verdad es que era un poco tarde ¬¬ me gustaría que sigas leyendo mas O///o no tienes que pedírmelo, entra cuando quieras, pero recuerda dejarme tu comentario D que me digas que escribo bien me hace muy feliz ToT snif... snif, aunque releyendo en serio pareciesen que tuvieran 15 y no 25 ToT. De aquí tu fantasmal hermana gemela te manda muchos cariños TT yo igual te quiero bueno bye!


	10. Cambio

**Disclaimer**:FMA no me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa

**Cambio**

Todo el maldito día, el coronel, no había echo ni siquiera una firma de su trabajo, podría ser holgazán, lento y terco al hacer sus tareas, pero esto ya era ridículo! Desde la mañana que no QUERÍA trabajar.

Amenazas por parte de la teniente, disparos, ordenes, propuestas, ni suplicas lo habían echo cambiar de opinión, pero mas bien él quería un "trato" de ella, para hacer su trabajo que DEBERÍA hacer por obligación, no lo obtendría.

**-Señor! A que se supone que viene al cuartel!?**

Intento como última opción: hacerlo razonar, sabía que fallaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Ya estaba cansada, se comportaba como un niño pequeño que no quería hacer su tarea al que su madre lo obligaba. Es más, ni siquiera ella había termino sus deberes, a causa de intentar en todo el día en que hiciera algo.

Por otra parte ésta pregunta, desató sensaciones dentro de él y aun que pensó "te vengo a ver, a ver como intentas en tu linda cabecita hacerme trabajar, a ver como actúas, como piensas, como comes, como trabajas, vengo a ansiarte, a agradecer al cielo por tenerte aquí, cerca mío, vengo a amarte, vengo a…" se limito levantar una ceja en señal de no entender.

**-Me refiero a…No cree que es su obligación trabajar?**

Roy no quería responder, sabía que la respuesta no le convendría y ella terminaría ganando. Mejor era cambiar el tema a su favor, tenía una remota esperanza en que ella accedida a su propuesta.

**-Teniente le propongo algo…- ella pareció no escucharlo.**

**-Ya son las cinco de la tarde! Nueve horas de nada! tengo que entregar esos informes!**

**-Riza!-**alzo la voz y ella callo-**le tengo un trato.**

Toda la brigada se callo, esto se ponía interesante, antes que solo escuchaban las entretenidas discusiones entre ellos dos, ahora los observaban atentamente. Siempre el coronel tenía algo bueno que ofrecer.

**-Espero que no sea nada raro.**

**-Que tal si durante lo que queda del día, hacemos un intercambio de papeles, usted es coronel y yo teniente, hacemos el trabajo del otro y tareas de que nos correspondan.**

**-Pero señor! Va contra las reglas! Que pasa si viene otra persona? Lo podrían sancionar…**

**-En caso de que otra persona venga, regresamos a lo que éramos antes, que dice?**

Roy y su brigada parecían muy entusiasmados con la propuesta, esta vez iba en serio, y de apoco se veía mas entretenido…podrían ver a una Hawkeye dando órdenes firmando papeles y cosas así.

**-Bien…pero le aseguro que después de esto querrá ser otra vez Coronel.**

Aceptó, podría haber dicho que no, sin embargo quería verlo haciendo su trabajo, y ella descansando como él, y aunque no quería admitirlo, le entusiasmaba mucho la idea.

**-No te arrepentirás.**

Roy estaba satisfecho y feliz, al final él había ganado la batalla, se paro de su silla y se paro delante de ella, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

**-Bien, Coronel Riza Hawkeye, tenga el honor de pasar a mi escritorio, desde ahora seré su humilde subordinado.**

Ella se levantó sin decir palabra alguna, y a paso firme se sentó en la cómoda silla de cuero, del ahora teniente. Aspiró todo el aroma que estaba impregnado, era como si sintiera esos fuertes brazos acurrucándola contra la silla

Había pasado mucho tiempo del cambio, y que absurdo se veía todo ahora. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había degrado unos cuantos cargos ¿Que no era su meta llegar a ser Füher? Lo peor era que todo había sido SU CULPA. Él era quien había echo la propuesta, él lo había planeado todo, y ahora él mismo era quien se arrepentía. Tal y como Riza le había dicho.

En exactamente dos horas, nada de lo que debería hacer estaba listo, de seguro ella ya habría acabado sus deberes (y así lo era) y ahora descansaba tranquilamente sobre el escritorio limándose las uñas, ¿Pero como no? Si por primera vez se compadecía de lo difícil que era el trabajo de su adorada teniente. Redactar actas, organizar tareas, unas cuantas firmas de aprobación, leer y resumir, todo para mas tarde ser firmado por su superior, entenderlo todo, cosa que no era precisamente su don, y luego llevar esa cantidad de papeles por los largos pasillos del cuartel hacia otra oficina, mas en cima ella debía protegerlo y procurar que hiciera bien en la milicia, incluso a veces hacía horas extra y lo ayudaba con sus tareas. Que comparado con su verdadero trabajo, solo consistía en firmas todos aquellos documentos previamente revisados, redactados y supervisados por su teniente. Como podía vivir así!? No se estresaba? No se agotaba? Era fantástica! Siempre serena, sin muestras de dolor ni sufrimiento durante el trabajo, claro, a veces cansancio natural, pero nunca esquizofrenia! Aunque él conocía claramente ese otro lado de angustia y dolor en ella, pero pese a todo, era una mujer digna de admirar, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de ello.

**- Coronel…quiero…-** Roy musitó

Se sentía tan extraño al llamarla por otro rango, por lo general era a él a quien se dirigían así. Y aunque antes la llamo, fue más bien en un juego inocente, donde ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos.

**-No me diga… quiere volver a ser otra vez coronel, aun así, sin haber echo nada de los deberes que a mi me corresponden- suspiro un largo rato- por que no me di cuenta antes, usted salió ganando después de todo, hice su trabajo y ahora tendré que hacer el mío…-**sonrió de mala gana.

**-Esas no eran mis intenciones…**

**-Si es así, entonces quiero termine con todo lo que le falta-** vio en Roy cara de disgusto- **no me ponga esa cara teniente, además ayer lo adelante bastante, solo queda menos de la mitad.**

Que?? Acaso era eso menos de la mitad! Si seguía así se volvería loco, esa mujer cada ves le impresionaba mas, había adelantado y aun así para él era muchísimo! O por lo menos más de lo que su cabeza podría soportar.

**- Y si le digo que una orden?**

**-No me quedaría mas que aceptarla-** suspiró resignado.

No le gustaba abusar de su nuevo poder, pero encontraba injusto que ella hiciera el trabajo de ambos. Y Mustang por su parte no le quedo otra mas que acatar a sus mandamientos, él había comenzado todo esto y además de tener razón una vez más, era su superior.

Se habían olvidado por completo del resto de los subordinados estaban ahí, como expectantes de todo el alboroto que ellos dos habían causado, intrigados y la vez interesados.

**-Señora, ya casi empieza a actuar como el verdadero coronel, espero que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza.**

Inocentemente dijo Havoc, si se hubiera dirigido Roy Mustang, no lo piensa dos veces para no atreverse hablar si no quisiera ser incinerado por sus llamas, pero esta vez era una mujer, es mas era Riza, su amiga y aun siendo tan estricta y dura, solo lo miro con su penetrante mirada que lo hizo callar al instante, que solo logro aumentar la tensión.

**-Ya…es hora de retirarse, yo he terminado todo, adiós-**

Rápidamente el resto de los soldados fueron desfilando uno a uno por la puerta de la oficina, no querían quedarse a ver como terminaban un aburrido papeleo, la emoción del momento había terminado, ya afuera se pusieron a conversar.

**-Yo pensé que esto iba a ir mas allá, que aburrido-** Fuery reclamó

**-¿No les gustaría que esto fuera mas "interesante"?**

A la propuesta de Havoc, el resto de sus compañeros lo miraron intrigados, ¿A que se referiría Jean? La palabra "interésate" era demasiada tentadora para sus curiosas mentes.

**-Me refiero…estoy seguro que esto no solo se quedará ahí, en nada, si escuchamos a través de la puerta sabremos mas…**- el primer teniente hablaba en murmullos.

**-Y si nos descubren! No quiero ni imaginar que pasará.**

-**A caso tienes miedo, Breda?- **desde luego que lo tenía.

**-Ok!**- todos acercaron sus cabezas a la puerta

- . - . - . - . -

Roy se acerco peligrosamente al escritorio principal, con sigilo y sin ser escuchado, mientras Riza descansaba con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo apoyado hacia atrás de la silla, él no se resistió mas, se veía tan hermosa y con los labios entreabiertos que debía besarla, se inclinó hacia ella manteniendo el silencio, pero sin darse cuenta, la mujer le puso un dedo en sus labios para impedir el beso, Mustang se sorprendió, nunca le había negado un beso! Pero ella, tomo una caja que estaba en cima del escritorio y la lanzó cuidadosamente a la puerta, logrando exaltar a los que estaban al otro lado de ella, se escucho un gran ruido afuera, unos gritos y discusiones, alaridos, un "nos descubrieron" y luego un "cállate!" para dar paso a escuchar unos pasos alejarse y todo nuevamente en silencio, el ruido se había ido y ahora estaban realmente solos y sin molestias.

Riza pasó los brazos por su cuello y lentamente comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Roy rápidamente, con una de sus manos sujetándola por debajo de sus piernas, la levantó con suavidad. Se sentó en la silla y encima de él a su teniente, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, después de unos momentos de mirarse fijamente, ella se acomodo en su pecho y con una suave voz habló.

**-¿Porque hiciste el cambio? Fue tan repentino…**

**-Solo…quería saber algo más de tu trabajo-** Riza frunció el ceño, con sus delicados dedos acarició sus rostro.

**-¿Y que descubriste? …-**le pregunto seductoramente.

**-¿¡Que eres maravillosa!?Cómo puedes hacer eso todos los días!-**

-**Bueno, llevo trabajando años a tu servicio, ya me acostumbre…-**se paró tranquilamente y le tendió una mano en señal de que se parara.

**-Mejor nos vamos a casa, Elizabeth nos esta esperando, y ya casi es hora de que la señora Catherine acabe su turno de trabajo. **

**-Nuestra pequeña nos debe extrañar mucho, después de todo, contratar a alguien para que la cuide no fue muy buena idea.**

**-¡Roy! Tu hija tiene un año y medio ¿Cómo quieres que se cuide? Sabes que no la puedo traer al cuartel, y nuestra relación, esta bajo total secreto…la verdad es que somos muy buenos actores, llevamos mas de 4 años juntos y nadie se da cuenta de nada- **su esposa le reprochó

**-Bien…solo salgamos de aquí, se hace tarde.**

**-Ok, pero mañana igual tendrás que hacer el trabajo que me tocaba a mí, no saldrás ganando de ésta, si no haces tu parte mañana estarás castigado.**

Que mala suerte, pensaba Roy, todo iba bien hasta eso último, el cambio no le sirvió de mucho, aunque hacer uno de verdad es lo que menos que quería en su vida, con su esposa y su pequeña, el resultado de su gran amor, una hermosa niña rubia de ojos negros llamada Elizabeth, ya era el más feliz de todos los hombres.

-----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

Hola!

Años sin ni si quiera dejar algunos de mis review, Bueno… quería actualizar hace días, pero no he tocado el pc por mas de dos semanas, no tengo excusa esta vez, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que me perdonen. Pero ahora que estoy enfermita me escape de la cama para venir a subirlo antes de que se me haga mas tarde, a ver si alcanzo a leer también.

Este el penúltimo one-shot que pongo, uno mas y completo los diez, que era mi meta, de ahí en adelante no se si seguir o no, eso lo veré más adelante.

Ahora a responder! Y gracias a todos los que dejan su cometario.

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -: **bueno aquí con el siguiente, gracias por seguir apoyándome! Me alegran tus comentarios!

**BIAK:** muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Muy cierto, los celos lo ciegan, Espero que te guste este! Bye

**Xanxel: **la inspiración me llega, pero lo que me cuesta es transmitir la idea, gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te haya gustado, bye

**Pauu** oli amiga, gracias por tu cometario! Y no sigas tan al pie de la letras mis palabras, de todas formas gracias!

**VALE BLACK: **Entiendo perfectamente lo que es no tener tiempo para leer, pero gracias de todas formas por dejarme tu comentario, y me alegro que te guste bye

**AnAbLaCk0516: **Me halaga mucho que te guste tanto! No sabes como me emociona tener otra lectora y espero no desilusionarte por haber actualizado tan tarde, bye


End file.
